L'âme du gardien
by Aerisixty
Summary: L'histoire se déroule deux ans après la guerre contre Aizen. Rukia a quitté la soul society sans explication et Ichigo continue sa vie sur terre... jusqu'à ce que celle-ci revienne et bouleverse de nouveau sa vie. ! Spoilers derniers chapitres ! IchixRuki
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo et ses amis ont finalement réussi à sauver Orihime et la ramener sur Terre. Pendant ce temps, les shinigamis, aidés par les Vizards, ont éliminé une importante partie des forces de Aizen. Néanmoins, celui-ci, ainsi que Gin et Tousen, a réussi à s'enfuir avec le Hōgyoku .

Une fois rentrée à la Soul Society, Rukia se comporte étrangement, se renfermant de plus en plus sur elle-même. Elle déambule la nuit et semble particulièrement fatiguée. Ichigo tente de discuter avec elle, en vain. Enfin, une nuit, il la surprend en pleine conversation avec un homme étrange, vêtu de blanc. Le jour suivant, Rukia avait disparu, sans laisser de traces derrière elle.

Deux ans plus tard

Ichigo était en retard … encore. Décidemment, il avait vraiment beaucoup de peine à concilier ses études de médecine, son baïto et ses amis .. et en particulier Orihime avec qui il sortait très régulièrement. En réfléchissant à leur relation, il songea que celle-ci avait pris une tournure inattendue, en particulier depuis que Rukia était partie. Orihime avait su, à ce moment là, montrer beaucoup de compassion et Ichigo lui en était grandement redevable. Il avait tout d'abord pensé qu'elle tentait de le remercier pour l'avoir sauvé des griffes de Aizen. Néanmoins, le temps passant, ils avaient réussi à développer une étroite relation et était devenus de très proches amis. Sa relation actuelle avec Orihime lui faisait un peu penser à celle qu'il avait entretenu avec Rukia, à quelques différences près.

Regardant sa montre, il se dépêcha de s'habiller et sortit de son appartement en quatrième vitesse. Il ne vivait plus chez son père depuis presque un an. Isshin avait décidé de lui accorder un peu de liberté, en insistant sur l'argument qu'il serait plus facile pour Ichigo de ramener des filles chez lui qu'à la maison. Ichigo, malgré ce dernier argument qui lui semblait relativement absurde, était malgré tout soulagé de ne pas avoir à cacher ses activités de shinigami une fois rentré chez lui et appréciait grandement cet intimité que lui laissait peu sa famille. Néanmoins, il regrettait la présence de ses deux jeunes soeurs et essayait de leur rendre visite le plus souvent possible.

Il trouva Orihime qui attendait devant la bibliothèque municipale. Elle portait une robe bleu qui flottait autour de ses jambes et la mettait particulièrement en valeur Elle se précipita vers Ichigo dès qu'elle le vit.

_ Désolé d'être en retard... Ton coup de fil m'a surpris, du coup je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour me changer...

_ Ne t'en fais pas, Ichigo (ils avaient cessé de s'appeler par leurs noms de famille depuis un an). Orihime lui souria puis demanda :

_ Ca ne dérange pas de faire une petite promenade.

Le soir était tombé et on commençait à voir les étoiles. Le couple se promena un moment dans le parc de la ville, silencieux. Puis, arrivés près d'une aire de jeu déserte, Orihime repris la parole :

_ Pouvons-nous assoir un moment ?

Ichigo était un peu surpris de l'attitude d'Orihime mais ne dit rien et hocha la tête. Il la trouvait un peu étrange aujourd'hui, elle était restée muette pendant toute la promenade, elle qui d'habitude était si bavarde. Parfois elle fronçait les sourcils, comme si elle s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui demandait une intense concentration.

Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe, profitant de la brise tiède de juillet. Enfin, Inoue ouvrit la bouche. Aucun son ne sortit dans un premier temps puis elle sourit et prit une longue inspiration. Finalement, elle se décida à parler :

_ Tu sais, cela fait très longtemps que je voulais te parler comme je vais le faire maintenant... jusqu'à présent, je n'en avais jamais trouvé l'occasion. Mais notre relation a évolué, d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais imaginé. Je suis tellement contente d'être une des tes amis les plus proches, Ichigo. Pourtant, et je sais que c'est égoïste … cela ne me suffit pas. J'ai besoin d'être davantage à tes côtés, j'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi à chaque instant. Je te dis cela car je sais que c'est le bon moment, surtout après tout ce que nous avons traversé... je voulais te dire que … je suis amoureuse de toi, Ichigo.

Celui-ci resta sans voix un long moment, s'attendant plus ou moins à voir Orihime rigoler en lui disant qu'elle lui faisait une blague. Pourtant, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas le cas et que la jeune femme était on-ne peut-plus sérieuse. In n'eut cependant guère le loisir de lui fournir une réponse car au même instant, un reiatsu d'une extrême puissance apparu derrière eux. Il se retourna brusquement pour en voir la source et distingua une silhouette parmi les arbres. Elle s'approcha et Ichigo fut rapidement en mesure de reconnaître la personne en question. Ses cheveux scintillait sous la lumière de la lune. Les yeux mi clos et le sourire narquois et rusé ne prêtaient pas à confusion. Il s'agissait bien de l'ancien capitaine du Gotei 13 : Ichimaru Gin !

Celui-ci s'avança vers eux d'un pas sûr et Ichigo chercha instinctivement son badge de shinigami. « Bon sang ! » Il avait beau chercher, il ne le trouvait nul part. La panique commença à l'envahir. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste en direction d'Orihime pour la protéger que celle-ci fu frappée d'une violente rafale qui la projeta quelques mètres plus loin. Ichigo sentit à son tour une intense douleur dans la poitrine puis dans le dos, en atterrissant contre un des bancs du parc. Toujours souriant, Gin se dirigea de nouveau vers lui, prêt pour une nouvelle attaque. « _Bordel... je ne vais pas perdre comme ça_ ! ».

Gin leva de nouveau son épée et Ichigo ferma les yeux, se préparant de nouveau à recevoir une attaque. Il sentit soudain une brise glacée sur sa nuque et rouvrit les yeux en sentant un puissant reiatsu. Gin avait lui aussi levé les yeux au ciel. Ichigo ne réalisa la présence d'un autre shinigami que quand Gin fut repoussé violemment par une colonne de glace. L'inconnu se posta devant Ichigo, lui tournant le dos comme pour le protéger et celui-ci put enfin détailler l'allure de son sauveur. Des cheveux sombres étaient attachés en queue de cheval et flottait au dessus de ses épaules. De longues mèches encadraient son visage. La jeune femme portait une robe de shinigami de couleur pourpre et tenait un zanpakuto entièrement blanc. La surprise saisit Ichigo quand des yeux d'un bleu intense se posèrent sur lui : _Rukia _!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : D'étranges retrouvailles

Elle ne lui lança même pas un regard. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Gin dont la surprise avait peu à peu disparu pour laisser place à un sourire narquois. Ichigo sentait, quant à lui, monter en lui une intense frustration.

Gin s'avança de nouveau, se mit à rire bruyamment et s'esclaffa :

_ _Ne serait-ce pas la petite Kuchiki ? Y-aurait-il eu quelques changements depuis notre dernière rencontre ?_ Il souria de plus en plus largement puis regarda Ichigo :

_ _Depuis quand es tu devenue le garde du corps de Kurosaki … Comment oses tu t'abaisser à cela ?_

_Surtout qu'il n'a surement pas besoin de toi pour le défendre …_

Rukia ne broncha pas tout au long des attaques verbales d'Ichimaru … elle soupira enfin et tendit son arme devant elle :

__T__sugi no Mai .. Akuren_ !!!

L'attaque était rapide et Gin ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Il n'eut cependant aucun mal à esquiver l'attaque de la shinigami.

_ _Tes attaques sont toujours aussi pathétiques... ma pauvre.. depuis le temps, tu aurais pu apprendre d'autres tours...._

Rukia disparut soudain de sa vue et réapparu derrière lui :

_ Shirofune !! (lame blanche)

Son arme s'allongea de plusieurs mètres et frôla Gin, surpris de nouveau par une attaque si soudaine.

_ _On se la joue comme ça ? Désolée ma grande mais je n'ai pas le temps de batifoler avec toi.. il faudra remettre ça à plus tard..._

De son côté, Ichigo observait la scène avec angoisse … Il connaissait le niveau de l'ex-capitaine et doutait que son amie, tel qu'il connaissait son niveau, puisse rivaliser longtemps avec lui. _Qu'essaie t-elle de faire ?_

Gin avait désormais pris la menace au sérieux, même si on pouvait toujours lire dans ses yeux une certaine incrédulité concernant son adversaire.

Il prit enfin la peine de libérer son zanpakuto :

_ _Frappe, Shinsou !!_

La lame de l'ex capitaine s'allongea à toute vitesse en direction de la shinigami.

__ RUKIA !!_ hurla Ichigo

Son appel fut néanmoins inutile. Rukia riposta en lançant son épée sur le côté et fit dévier la trajectoire de la lame. Elle avait exécuté ce mouvement sans bouger d'un pouce.

_Elle est réellement devenue plus puissante_, pensa Ichigo. Gin sembla penser la même chose. Un rictus nerveux apparu sur son visage, preuve de son agacement croissant devant cet adversaire imprévu. Il tenta néanmoins de rester calme et continua de narguer la shinigami.

_ _Me voilà bien ! Voilà qu'elle sait maintenant dévier mes attaques les plus faibles.. il va falloir que j'utilise mes autres techniques... c'est agaçant. Je n'aime pas montrer mes techniques à des shinigamis de bas niveau..._

Rukia de cilla pas... elle était même d'un calme olympien. Même si elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler pour ne rien dire, cette attitude s'approchait plus du dédain de Byakuya que de sa sœur. Cette similitude se confirma par l'attaque suivante.

Rukia leva son sabre au dessus d'elle et décrivit un cercle avec son poignet :

_ _Quatrième danse : shimobashira (aiguilles de glace)_. Un déluge de glace s'abattit alors sur Gin qui n'eut, cette fois-ci, pas le temps d'esquiver l'attaque. La violence de cette dernière le surprit à tel point qu'il ne vit pas tout de suite Rukia qui l'attaqua sur le côté droit. Elle trancha son bras et un déluge de sang vint souiller la glace qui le recouvrait. Gin poussa un cri de douleur.

_ _Sale._..finit t-il par grommeler. Il riposta rapidement et frôla de près le buste de Rukia. Il attaqua de nouveau et toucha son épaule gauche. La shinigami se baissa et en profita pour lui planter son sabre dans la cuisse. Gin tomba sur les genoux et Rukia leva son épée, prête à asséner le coup fatal. Elle fut cependant arrêtée dans son élan par la main de Tousen, qui se tenait maintenant auprès de Gin. Elle recula, surprise.

_ _C'est fini pour aujourd'hui, Gin, lança Tousen. Pas la peine de s'attarder. Nous aurons ce que nous voulons très prochainement. _

Un rayon négation les enveloppa brusquement. De dépit, Rukia planta son arme dans le sol et regarda les deux traîtres s'éloigner d'elle. _Elle était si près du but !!_

Ichigo était toujours assis contre le banc, l'air hagard. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tant de changements s'étaient opérés chez son amie qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à la reconnaître. Son style de combat avait énormément évolué et elle avait beaucoup d'assurance. Mais il y avait également dans son regard une certaine froideur qu'il ne s'expliquait pas. Que lui était-il arrivé pendant ces deux années ? Après un moment, il ouvrit la bouche et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose. Mais celle-ci ne lui accorda pas la moindre attention. Elle reprit son arme, la rangea et se dirigea vers Orihime. La jeune femme gisait encore inconsciente. Elle se pencha vers elle et murmura quelque chose. Un champ de force enveloppa la blessée. Rukia semblait comme éteinte et ne prononçait pas un mot. Ichigo contemplait ce spectacle plus que curieux quand il entendit une voix familière l'appeler. Urahara et Tessai se précipitaient vers eux. Ichigo leur fit signe et tenta de se relever malgré son corps était endolori. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Orihime et s'aperçut que Rukia avait disparu.

_ Kurosaki-kun ! Tout va bien ? Demanda Kisuke Urahara

_ Hum … Tu ne l'as pas vu ? répondit Ichigo

_ Qui ça ?

_ Rukia …

_ hum .. non... pas depuis deux ans en tous cas...

_ Non ! Je ne te parle pas de ça... tu ne l'as pas vu partir à l'instant ? Elle était en train de soigner Orihime.

Urahara prit un air dubitatif et se gratta la tête, l'air songeur.

_ Hum .. non, je n'ai vu personne d'autre que vous. Mais que s'est-il passé ? J'ai senti un puissant reiatsu dans le parc.

Ichigo raconta l'attaque de l'ancien capitaine sans omettre le récit du sauvetage par Rukia … ou ce qu'il pensait être Rukia.

Urahara l'écouta attentivement et, à la fin de son récit, eut de nouveau l'air pensif.

Orihime avait, quant à elle, reprit connaissance mais ne se souvenait de rien.

Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous le lendemain pour en discuter chez Urahara.

Ichigo raccompagna Orihime chez elle et se dirigea vers son appartement. Il avait été plongé dans ses pensées tout le trajet de retour et n'avait pas adressé un mot à la jeune fille. Une fois arrivée devant chez lui, il eut de nouveau une étrange sensation. Il leva la tête et aperçut une forme noire sur le toit de son immeuble. Il se précipita dans son appartement, récupéra son badge et se transforma... _Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'enfuirait pas !_

Il trouva Rukia sur la corniche du toit. Elle regardait l'horizon, ses yeux d'un bleu profond posés sur la ville qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Ses longs cheveux noirs flottaient doucement se détachant en mèches sombres légères qui effleuraient ses fines épaules. Sa robe pourpre de shinigami laissait deviner ses formes et la courbure de ses hanches. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes. En l'observant ainsi, Ichigo sentit une boule se former dans le creux de son ventre. C'était une sensation qu'il n'avait jamais éprouvé, pas même envers Rukia. Mais sa beauté transcendait l'instant et il en eut le souffle coupé. Il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce type de retrouvailles... tout semblait si … nouveau.

Enfin, elle se tourna doucement et le perça d'un regard d'acier. D'un ton ferme, elle lui dit :

« Suis-moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**Troisième chapitre en trois jours... vive les vacances de Pâques ! Mais celles-ci touchent à leur fin et je vais devoir bientôt lever le pied. J'essaierai de publier un chapitre par semaine. En espérant que cette histoire continue de vous plaire. Attention, il y a une référence aux derniers chapitres du manga dans ce chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à faire des commentaires (positifs ou négatifs !). Les bases sont posées, je vais enfin pouvoir réintégrer le reste de la bande !**

**à très bientôt. **

**Chapitre 3 : Les doutes**

Ce n'était décidément pas ce à quoi il s'attendait... pourquoi agissait-elle ainsi ?

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en placer une et disparut au milieu des toits de la ville. Ichigo se lança à se poursuite, essayant, tant bien que mal, de la rattraper. Elle le conduisit à un endroit qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. On pouvait encore distinguer une ombre circulaire sur le sol du parc, souvenir de la visite de Yammi et Ulquiorra. A présent, le cratère était recouverte d'une fine couche d'herbe mais le souvenir de cette journée était toujours vivace dans l'esprit d'Ichigo.

Rukia était à quelques mètres de lui et tournait le dos. Quand elle se retourna, son regard avait changé et était passé de la froideur à la détermination.

De nouveau, Ichigo tenta d'amorcer la discussion mais elle bondit vers lui à une vitesse hallucinante en dégainant son sabre. Plus par réflexe que par réelle intention de se battre, Ichigo dégaina Zangetsu et para le coup dont la violence le fit reculer d'un bon mètre.

_ _Qu'est ce que .. ?? Bordel, Rukia ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_

Celle-ci attaqua de nouveau sur le côté et Ichigo para de nouveau. La vitesse à laquelle elle exécutait ses attaques était impressionnante et il comprenait maintenant beaucoup mieux pourquoi Gin s'était laissé surprendre. Il se concentra davantage afin de parer ses attaques à répétition et sentit quelque chose d'étrange. _Son reiatsu ? Il est différent. _Depuis le temps, il avait appris à le reconnaître et même après deux ans d'absence, il était difficile de se tromper. Il la repoussa d'un coup sec et l'observa attentivement. Elle n'avait pourtant pas changé si ce n'étaient ses cheveux longs et un regard plus perçant qu'autrefois (il se demandait d'ailleurs comment cela était possible...)

Enfin, elle baissa son sabre et lui ordonna :

_ _Libère ton hollow..._

Interloqué, Ichigo balbutia.

_ _Qu..quoi ?_

Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on s'adresse à lui de la sorte et en particulier ce bout de fille là. Elle répliqua sur le même ton péremptoire :

_ _Libère ton hollow !!_

_ _Mais bon sang Rukia ! Qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Arrête de me demander ça, je n'utilise plus mon hollow depuis le Hueco Mundo !_

La réponse (virulente) ne se fit pas attendre :

_ _Baka !! Es-tu à ce point inconscient ? Tu ne dois jamais le perdre de vue, jamais abaisser ta garde un seul instant face à lui !_

Ichigo s'énerva soudain :

__Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Que tu peux te pointer, deux ans après nous avoir lâché sans explication et me faire la morale ? Qui es-tu au juste ? Pourquoi ton reiatsu est-il différent de celui de Rukia ?_

Elle ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre et lança sa deuxième danse :

_ _Akuren !_

_Cette fois, ça suffit ! _Ichigo se concentra et appela son hollow. Il y eut un certain moment de latence puis celui-ci fit son apparition.

_ _Oui, mon Roi ?_

_ _Aide moi !_

Hichigo poussa un petit ricanement et prit possession du corps d'Ichigo. Le jeune femme parut à moitié satisfaite.

_ _Je t'ai demandé de le libérer complètement. Comme lors du combat avec Ulquiorra_.

_Comment était-elle au courant ?_ Il avait demandé à Ishida et Orihime de ne pas en parler. Comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées, elle ajouta :

_ _Je l'ai senti lorsque je combattais en dessous du dôme. J'ai supposé que tu avais franchi une étape grâce à ton hollow._

_ _Mouais .._.Ichigo trouvait ça de plus en plus bizarre. Une soudaine réapparition, un reiatsu différent … ça sentait le coup fourré.

_ _Je me fiche bien de ce que tu penses Ichigo. Je le sais, c'est tout._

__ Comme tu savais que j'allais me faire attaquer très précisément ce soir._

__ Oui._

Elle garda un moment le silence puis reprit la parole :

_ _Je ne répondrai pas à toutes tes questions. Je ne peux pas. Pourtant, il faut que tu me fasses confiance même si je sais que c'est très difficile.. en particulier parce que j'ai … changé. _

Ils se regardèrent un moment, indécis. Ichigo ne savait plus trop à quel saint se vouer. Il trouvait en effet que ces changements étaient étranges mais l'attitude de Rukia, son regard, même s'il était plus froid qu'auparavant, gardait la même lueur, la même expression de douceur et de franchise qu'il connaissait.

_ _Que veux tu de moi ?_ Il avait sciemment omis d'utiliser son prénom car il n'était pas encore certain qu'il s'agissait réellement de son amie.

_ _Je veux que tu apprennes à maitriser complètement ton hollow de façon à ne faire qu'un avec lui._

_ _Hors de question ! T'es malade ! Tout ce que je souhaites, c'est m'en débarrasser, pas devenir son meilleur pote ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis._

__ Je sais parfaitement ce que je dis !! _hurla la shinigami_. Il est capital que tu le contrôles complètement !!_

__ Pas question,_ rétorqua Ichigo

_ _Crétin ! Tu es toujours aussi borné et puéril ! Tu n'écoutes toujours pas ce que je dis ! _

Cette dernière réplique interloqua Ichigo … Cette attitude lui rappelait tellement Rukia … La confusion s'insinuait davantage dans son esprit. Il répondit enfin, sur un ton plus calme :

_ _Si tu veux que je t'écoutes, tu dois m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé durant ces deux ans._

__ N'abuses pas de ta position pour me faire chanter, Baka ! Je ne te dirai que ce que j'ai envie de dire._

__ Tu pourrais au moins commencer..._

__ Ce n'est pas à toi de me donner des ordres..._

Ichigo prit une longue inspiration (retrouvant malgré tout avec délectation ces fameuses joutes verbales) et, d'un ton sarcastique, lança :

_ _Si la noble shinigami daignait accorder le plaisir d'entendre le récit de ses nobles aventures au misérable shinigami remplaçant..._

__ Arrête de te moquer de moi !!!_

Redevenant plus sérieux, il demanda :

_ _Cet uniforme … d'où vient-il _? Il n'avait jamais vu de robe pourpre à la Soul Society et il en avait pourtant sillonné une bonne partie !

Rukia l'observa un moment puis esquissa (enfin !) un sourire.

_ _Tsss, toujours en train de te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas.... Mais je vais te répondre car je ne tiens pas à garder ça secret. _

_Cet uniforme est celui des gardiens royaux … apprentis, je veux dire._

Ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement mais Ichigo ne put s'en apercevoir à cause de l'obscurité.

_ _J'ai été enrôlée dans la garde après la guerre contre Aizen. C'est une proposition qui ne se refuse pas, tu peux t'en douter..._

__ Mais pourquoi ne pas nous l'avoir dit ! Nous aurions compris... au lieu de ça tu disparais sans nous avertir …_

Il aurait voulu ajouter qu'il en avait été malade à en crever, qu'il n'avait pas revu la Soul Society depuis un an, qu'il avait attendu son retour ou de ses nouvelles pendant des mois … mais le courage lui manqua et il détourna simplement son regard.

Un voile de tristesse passa un instant dans les grand yeux de la shinigami.

_ _Tu m'as dit que ça faisait deux ans que j'étais partie, exact ?_

Ichigo hocha la tête, étonné par la question

_ _Et bien … pour moi, cela fait près de dix ans que je ne suis pas revenue. Le temps dans le monde du Roi des esprits passe.. comment dire... différemment... D'où peut-être ma maladresse …_

« Maladresse » était un doux euphémisme... Ichigo s'aperçut néanmoins qu'elle tentait de s'excuser et ne releva pas. Il était d'ailleurs trop choqué parce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Dix ans… cela expliquait bien des choses... mais pas cet étrange reiatsu ni son arrivée magistrale dans le parc.

Devant son malaise, il n'insista pas. Ils auraient sans doute l'occasion d'en parler plus tard.

Elle reprit de nouveau

_ _Bien. Ceci étant dit, nous devons commencer ton entrainement au plus vite !_

__ Hein … ne me dis pas que tu vas …_

__ Non pas moi, idiot !_ Puis elle appela :

_ _Ramuh !!_

Une masse sombre se détacha des arbres derrière elle. C'était un homme d'une stature imposante, avec de petits yeux perçants. Sa mâchoire carrée était recouverte d'une fine barbe rousse comme ses cheveux, coupés courts. Son nez était large comme à peu près tout ce qui le composait. Ses mains étaient d'une taille impressionnante. Il portait un étonnant uniforme blanc de shinigami aux reflets argentés.

_ _Je te présente Ramuh, celui qui m'a tout enseigné jusqu'à présent. C'est un des plus proches gardiens du Roi des Esprits..._

Ichigo se demandait pourquoi un personnage aussi importait prenait la peine de se déplacer pour se présenter à lui ..

_ _… c'est lui qui va t'entrainer !_

__ Hein ??!!_

Le géant le salua en s'inclinant.

_ _Mais je te préviens, Ichigo... Ramuh ne parle pas._

__ Quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

__ Il a fait vœu de silence._

__ Ça va être pratique …_

__ Laisse tomber les sarcasmes, Ichigo. _

_Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, reviens demain soir pour ton entrainement... et pas un mot à Urahara pour l'instant, compris ?_

Ichigo parti, Ramuh se tourna vers la jeune femme.

_ _Pourquoi lui avoir dit que je ne pouvais pas parler ?_

__ Pour qu'il ne te pose pas de questions. Je connais Ichigo... il veut tout savoir. Et pour l'instant, ce n'est pas au programme. Il doit se concentrer sur son entrainement avec son hollow. _

__ Penses-tu qu'il se doute de quelque chose...à propos de ta venue..._

__ Non, pas encore du moins... mais il n'est pas bête, il s'en rendra compte._

__ En tous cas, il a vraiment l'air d'avoir une confiance aveugle en cette « Rukia », _affirma Ramuh en souriant.

La jeune femme inclina la tête et esquissa un sourire triste :

_ _Oui_, répondit-elle dans un souffle, _c'est certain …_

… _to be continued..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon c'était pas prévu mais tant pis ..Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en écrire un autre dans le train... il est assez long cette fois-ci ! **

**Bon week-end à tous !**

**Chapitre 4 : Présentations**

_10 ans plus tôt._

_ _Kuchiki Rukia, sous-lieutenant de la treizième division. Je suis honorée de faire votre connaissance, Fugu taichō !_

Le capitaine en question observa avec intérêt la jeune shinigami puis se tourna vers son bras droit, le lieutenant de la garde royale, Imagi Seï. Les deux hommes contrastaient autant par leurs physiques que par leurs caractères. Le capitaine était assez âgé mais d'une stature fine et gracieuse. Il était connu pour être toujours très calme et posé et la majorité de ses subalternes l'appréciait. En revanche, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas du lieutenant Seï, personnage tout en muscle et d'une nature arrogante et grossière. Néanmoins, les deux hommes étaient tous deux des gardiens hors-pairs, ce qui leur valait la confiance du Roi.

Le lieutenant s'esclaffa en considérant Rukia :

_ _C'est tout ce que tu nous ramènes ! Tes critères ont sévèrement baissé, Ramuh ! Je croyais, mais reprends moi si je me trompe, que les gardiens devaient au moins avoir le niveau d'un capitaine... Cette crevette n'est que sous-lieutenant !!_

_ _Sa force a été sous-estimée, lieutenant Seï._

__ Admettons. Mais cette jeune fille n'a ni le physique ni les capacités psychiques pour être gardien, Ramuh,_ intervint le capitaine.

_ _Elle présente certaines aptitudes intéressantes et je suis sûr qu'elle sera parfaitement capable de survivre à l'entrainement._

_Survivre ? _Rukia déglutit péniblement. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Elle fut soudain submergée par le doute et Ramuh avait du le sentir car il posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Le capitaine dit enfin, après un soupir :

_ _Puisque tu estimes qu'elle est apte, nous te faisons confiance, Ramuh. Tâche tout de même de la garder entière._

Rukia et Ramuh se retirèrent et ce dernier la conduisit à ses appartements... enfin plutôt à sa cellule car la chambre ne faisait que quelques mètres carrés de surface et étaient entièrement vide et nue à l'exception d'un futon posé sur le sol.

_ _Tu ne resteras pas ici bien longtemps, va ! C'est là qu'on met tous les petits nouveaux les premières années._

Rukia regarda la chambre, déboussolée. Elle préférait de loin le placard d'Ichigo !

_ _Nous commencerons demain à l'aube. Veille à être prête._

Puis, sur un ton plus doux, il ajouta :

_ _Ne t'en fais pas Kuchiki ! Tout ça fait parti de l'entrainement. Ils veulent te tester pour savoir si tu tiendras le coup. Ne te laisse pas déstabiliser par ça. Après tout, tu es là dans un but précis, non ?_

Rukia se tourna vers lui et lui dit d'une voix mal assurée :

_ _Oui..._

__ Bien ! Garde le toujours à l'esprit. Je te laisse maintenant._

Il referma la porte derrière Rukia et celle-ci attendit quelques secondes avant de fondre en larmes.

_Dans le présent. Chez Urahara._

Un silence pesant régnait autour de la table où étaient assis Ichigo et ses amis. Ils attendaient Yoruichi qui amenait des nouvelles en provenance de la Soul Society. Kisuke méditait en regardant le fond de son bol de thé, Orihime jouait avec des grains de sucre sur la table et Ishida et Chad qui avaient appris l'attaque, s'étaient joints à la réunion. Mal à l'aise, ils regardaient tour à tour Ichigo et le plafond. Quant à Kon qui était allé se réfugier chez Urahara après le départ de Rukia, il boudait dans un coin de la pièce. Yoruichi et Soi Fon arrivèrent enfin et s'installèrent à la table, l'air grave.

Yoruichi brisa le silence :

_ _Si ce que tu nous a raconté est vrai, Ichigo, c'est qu'Aizen est passé au plan B._

_ _Le plan B_ ? demanda Orihime

_ _Oui, en effet. Nous pensons qu'il compte utiliser les Vizards pour conquérir le trône. _

_ _Quoi ? Mais comment compte t-il s'y prendre ?_

_ _Facile_ !, répliqua Urahara. _Il veut se servir du Houngyokou sur les Vizards (et sur toi en l'occurrence) pour vous maintenir à l'état de hollow et avoir le contrôle sur vous. Ainsi, il pourra se constituer une nouvelle armée, peut-être même plus puissante que la précédente... et nous aurons, bien entendu, plus de scrupules à vous éliminer._

_ _Comment savez-vous tout ça_ ? Demanda Chad

_ _Ce n'est pas certain mais c'est l'hypothèse la plus probable. Nous l'avions déjà envisagé il y a quatre ans. _

Ichigo resta silencieux et repensa à ce que lui avait dit Rukia : « _il est capital que tu maîtrises complètement ton hollow_ ! ». Serait-elle au courant des plans de Aizen ? Si oui, comment ?

Tous restèrent un moment pensif puis Ishida exprima à voix haute la pensée générale :

_ _Y-a t-il un moyen, pour Kurosaki et les autres, de ne pas se faire manipuler _?

Urahara et Yoruichi échangèrent un regard embarrassé.

_ _Non, pas que nous sachions, hélas.._. répondit Urahara.

_ _Et si je fusionnais complètement avec mon hollow ?_, se risqua Ichigo.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce et tous eurent soudain l'air mal à l'aise.

_ _Où es tu allé chercher ça, Ichigo ?_ Demanda enfin Yoruichi

_ _Heu.. je ne sais pas.. c'était juste une idée.._

_ _Une mauvaise, cela va sans dire_, coupa Ishida

_ _Bien … Ichigo,_ interrompit Urahara, _je crois qu'il est temps de..._

_ _Et à propos, coupa Soi Fon, parle nous de ce mystérieux sauveur ? Qui était-ce ?On m'a dit que tu avais cru reconnaître Kuchiki Rukia ?_

A ces mots, Orihime et Kon relevèrent la tête, visiblement très intéressés par la tournure que prenait la conversation.

_ _Hum et bien .. comment dire … oui.. j'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de Rukia mais à la réflexion, je ne pense pas.._

_ _C'est-à-dire _? Demanda Soi Fon, perplexe.

_ _C'est-à-dire que son reiatsu était très différent de celui de Rukia et que j'ai peut-être cru qu'il s'agissait d'elle parcequejevoulaisquecesoitelle.. hé hé..._

_ _Mmm Mouais_, lança Yoruichi, _pourtant tu as dit à Kisuke que tu en étais absolument certain hier..._

_ O_ui mais il semble peu probable que Rukia soit à même de combattre à niveau égal avec Gin.. non ?_

Urahara eut un sourire malicieux :

_ _Qui sait ?_

Les joues d'Ichigo s'empourprèrent et il se leva brusquement :

__ Bon... heu, je dois y aller.. mon baito* m'attend... On en reparle demain, ok ?_

Il quitta la pièce en coup de vent, laissant ses amis déconcertés. Personne n'avait d'ailleurs remarqué que Kon avait lui aussi quitté la pièce et s'était lancé sur les traces d'Ichigo.

« _Y'a anguilles sous roches_, pensa le mod-soul. _Cette histoire avec Nee-san n'est pas nette, il cache forcement quelque chose... cet abruti ne sait pas mentir.._ »

Ses yeux n'embuèrent à la perspective de revoir la jeune shinigami.

_Dans le parc._

_ _Bon, Ichigo ! Commençons ton entrainement !!_

Rukia l'avait accueilli de manière énergique alors que le rouquin se remettait à peine de ses émotions.

_ _Dis ? Quand comptes-tu le dire aux autres à propos de ton retour ? A moins que tu ne veuilles pas qu'ils découvrent que tu n'es pas la VRAIE Rukia …_

_ _Arrêtes tes âneries, Ichigo ! J'ai mes raisons._

Ichigo approcha son visage de celui de la shinigami, la mine boudeuse..

_ _Mouais, on dit ça …_

__ Arrête de me reluquer et va t'entrainer !!_! Répliqua Rukia en lui balançant un coup de pied magistral dans les tibias. Ichigo n'eut pas le temps de riposter. Ils entendirent un couinement derrière eux et une peluche vola dans la direction de Rukia en hurlant, le visage baigné de larmes :

_ _NNNEEEEE – SSSAAAANNNN !!!_

Le mod soul atterrit directement sur la poitrine de Rukia dont le visage vira au rouge écrevisse.

Silence...

Ichigo regardait tour à tour Kon et Rukia qui regardait Kon qui regardait Rukia …

L'attitude de Rukia avait autant surpris Ichigo que Kon.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas réagi ?La Rukia qu'il connaissait l'aurait arrêté en plein élan.

Rukia regardait Ichigo, les yeux en points d'interrogation et finalement, saisit Kon qui la gênait, le lança au sol avant de l'écraser avec son pied en plein rebond. Kon se releva, visiblement transporté de joie et saisit la jambe de la shinigami en pleurant.

__ Nee-Saaaan ! Tu es revenue !!_

Rukia eut un petit sourire gêné tandis qu'Ichigo l'observait.

Cette situation le laissa perplexe et la jeune femme s'en rendit compte :

_ _Bon, pas la peine de trainer_, reprit-elle avec sérieux. _Nous devons commencer._

La confiance d'Ichigo avait brusquement chuté.. mais il décida de continuer comme si de rien n'était afin d'en découvrir un peu plus..

_ _Bien, je te laisse aux soins de Ramuh, Ichigo. Je reviendrai plus tard. Sois bien attentif !_

Elle partit sans qu'il puisse répondre quoique ce soit. _C'est une véritable manie chez elle !!_

Et puis, comment allait-il pouvoir s'entrainer avec un gardien muet... Il se tourna vers le colosse qui était assis en tailleur sur le sol et semblait méditer. Il s'assit face à lui et le dévisagea.

Quelques minutes de silence suffirent pour entamer sa patience déjà limitée.

_ _Bon, si c'est comme ça, je préfère ne pas perdre mon tem..._

« **Assieds toi **! ». L'ordre résonna dans sa tête mais il aurait juré que Ramuh n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il se rassit et continua de lorgner le gardien.

« **Ferme les yeux et vide ton esprit **»

Ichigo s'exécuta avec peine, se demandant comment l'homme réussissait à communiquer sans ouvrir la bouche. Au bout de quelques instants, il parvint enfin (par dieu sait quel miracle !) à se détendre.

Puis soudain, des images apparurent dans son esprit : sa mère allongée sur le sable, baignant dans son sang, puis ses sœurs et son père. C'était ensuite le tour de ses amis, Chad, Ishida, Inoue, ..

Ces visions étaient insoutenables et il n'arrivait pas à s'en défaire. Puis il se vit, sous la forme d'un hollow à cornes, tenir la tête de Rukia.. Il avait les mains couvertes du sang des cadavres qui gisaient à ses pieds..

__ NNNOOONNNN !!!_

«** Tu es gouverné par la peur. C'est elle qui te rend dangereux... **»

_ _Arrêtez ça !_!!! hurla Ichigo.

Il se concentra de toute ses forces pour repousser ces images.

Tout devint noir …

_Quelque part..._

Avançant à pas feutrés, la jeune femme progressa le long de l'allée qui menait au cimetière. Tout était calme et on entendait à peine le bruit de ses pas. Elle traversa de nombreuses travées puis elle s'arrêta devant une des tombes. Elle n'eut pas à attendre longtemps : une forme se détacha des stèles et s'avança vers elle.

_ _Bonsoir, Urahara-san.._ dit doucement la jeune femme.

_ _Bonsoir, Kuchiki-san,_ dit l'homme d'un ton jovial. _Content de te revoir. Je me suis permis d'amener quelqu'un avec moi._

Une autre figure surgit des ombres du cimetière et vint se placer à quelques mètres de Rukia.

_ _Bonsoir Rukia-san !_

__ Bonsoir Kurosaki Isshin..._

_to be continued..._

_* Un baito est un petit emploi, souvent pour les étudiants._


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Désolée d'avoir tant trainé pour publier le cinquième chapitre mais le semaine dernière a été plus que chargée ! J'espère quand même que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira .. un peu de romantisme (enfin !).**

**A très bientôt !**

Chapitre 5 : Prémonitions

_ _Je suis contente de vous revoir, M. Kurosaki. Je ne pensais pas avoir l'occasion de vous remercier pour l'aide que vous m'avez apporté._

Isshin Kurosaki lui adressa un regard triste :

_ _Je regrette pourtant cette décision chaque jour..._

Rukia secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres :

_ V_ous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir. C'était ma décision. Pourriez-vous encore m'aider à l'avenir ?_

__ Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour cela... cependant, j'aimerais qu'Ichigo ne sache rien pour le moment..._

Rukia acquiesa.

_ _La situation est assez complexe en effet..._

Elle se tourna vers Urahara :

_ _Quant à nous, nous devrions poursuivre notre travail de recherche... Cependant, j'ai bien peur que cela ne soit vain..._

Urahara lui sourit et répliqua avec sa bonne humeur habituelle :

_ _Il n'y a rien d'impossible, Kuchiki-san. Notre cher Kurosaki Ichigo en est la preuve vivante !_

10 ans plus tôt

Rukia s'était levée aux aurores. Elle s'étira un moment et observa le jour naissant à travers la petite fenêtre de sa chambre. Puis, se souvenant du point de rendez-vous convenu pour l'entrainement, elle se dépêcha de se préparer et couru vers le terrain où l'attendait déjà Ramuh.

Celui-ci la regardait, bras croisés, l'air sévère puis, sans la saluer, rendra dans le vif du sujet.

_ _Bien. Nous avons conclu un marché tous les deux, n'est-ce pas ?_

Rukia acquiesça.

_ _Je t'enseignerai tout ce que doit savoir un bon gardien mais sache que tu n'atteindras surement jamais le niveau._

_ Ce n'est pas mon but....

__ Hum. Oui, je sais ...Bon, Je vais t'expliquer en quelques mots en quoi consiste la vie d'un gardien. Premièrement, un gardien ne dors qu'une fois tous les trente jours environ._

Cette première remarque ne chagrina pas Rukia. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à dormir ces derniers temps.

_ _Deuxièmement, un gardien se nourrit de manière frugale. Sa principale subsistance réside dans ses méditations et sa communion avec l'énergie qui l'entoure. En clair, plus ton esprit sera ouvert, plus tu seras capable de te nourrir et plus tu auras de force, compris ?_

Rukia acquiesça de nouveau même si tout cela lui semblait encore un peu abstrait.

_ _Troisièmement, plus l'âme d'un gardien est pure, plus ses chances de développer ses capacités rapidement sont grandes. Dans ton cas, il semble que ton âme soit assez pure pour que tu n'aies pas à attendre une centaine d'année avant d'atteindre un niveau correct... mais je dois te dire que tu pars d'assez bas..._

Rukia baissa les yeux et rougit de honte.

_ _Néanmoins, ton niveau n'est pas déterminant à l'heure actuelle si on considère ce que je vais te dire dans le quatrième point. Pour passer gardien, chaque shinigami doit passer une épreuve de force afin de briser le sceau qui est en chacun d'eux. Ce sceau, également appelé shichuu, une fois brisé, permet d'augmenter sa puissance de manière presque illimitée mais ne protège plus l'esprit contre des attaques extérieures... aussi faibles soient-elles. C'est pour cela que les premières étapes d'un entrainement de gardien passe par le contrôle de l'esprit. C'est aussi le moment où le shinigami abandonne sa vie passée pour renaitre en gardien._

Rukia sentait ses jambes trembler mais se força à rester stoïque. Son honneur et l'avenir de tous en dépendait.. elle ne devait pas flancher.

_ _Tu vois la forêt derrière moi ? _

Une immense forêt couvrait la plaine à perte de vue.

__ Je veux que tu y survives trente jours. Tu devras notamment te rendre au cœur de cette forêt rencontrer l'Esprit. Il te donnera ton nom de gardien qui brisera ton sceau. Entendu ?_

Trente jours... seule dans une forêt. Rukia essaya d'écarter ces pensées de son esprit et de se concentrer sur sa tâche.

_ _Qui est l'Esprit ?_

__ Cela dépend... tu verras bien par toi même. Dans tous les cas, tu ne pourras pas te tromper._

__ ..._

_ _Survis comme bon te semble mais sache que, dans cette forêt, tu rencontreras tes pires angoisses. Tu dois apprendre à y faire face. C'est la première tâche du gardien et cette épreuve est déterminante pour la suite. ... Si tu n'as pas de question, tu peux y aller. Je te souhaite bonne chance._

_A dans 30 jours... ou pas._

Rukia avança vers la forêt d'un pas décidé. Elle ne savait décidément pas ce qui l'attendait mais elle était prête à tout pour parvenir à ses fins.

________

Inoue Orihime n'était pas le genre de fille à se faire des films... (quoique...). Mais en sortant de chez Urahara, elle avait la désagréable sensation qu'Ichigo lui cachait des choses... et des choses en rapport avec Rukia. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas ravie à la perspective de revoir son amie … néanmoins, elle se posait des questions sur ce mystérieux sauveur.

Ishida le proposa de la raccompagner chez elle, ce qu'elle accepta bien volontiers. Elle décida alors de lui faire part de ses doutes concernant Ichigo.

_ _Il est évident que Kurosaki ment,_ répondit Ishida en relevant ses lunettes. _Il n'a jamais été vraiment doué pour l'art de la dissimulation et pour le coup, c'est tombé complètement à plat..._

__ Tu penses que .._

__ On devrait mener notre petite enquête,_ répondit Ishida.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Orihime repensait à ce qu'elle avait dit à Kurosaki dans le parc... il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui répondre. La jeune femme était dépitée... à chaque fois, c'était la même chose... Rukia revenait toujours sur le tapis. Que ce soit elle ou pas dans le parc qui les ait sauvé, cela n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance pour elle. Au final, elle avait été de nouveau reléguée au second plan. Elle avait besoin d'en parler... elle se tourna vers Ishida qui lui semblait être la meilleure personne à l'heure actuelle pour parler de ses problèmes. Elle hésita un moment puis décida finalement de se lancer.

_ _Avant notre attaque d'hier soir, j'étais avec Ichigo dans le parc et... je lui ai avoué mes sentiments..._

__ Ha ! … heu .. quels sentiments ?_

_Ce que les garçons peuvent être balourds parfois_ ! Pensa Orihime. Mais Ishida se mit à rire devant sa mine déconfite, ce qui étonna encore plus la jeune femme et ajouta :

_ J_e plaisante ! Ne fais pas cette tête. J'avais bien remarqué que tu étais amoureuse de lui._

__ Ha ?_

_ _Oui. Et je crois même que tout le monde a du le remarquer sauf Kurosaki._

A ces mots, Orihime vira au rouge. Ishida ria de plus belle, ce qui était assez rare pour un garçon d'ordinaire si renfermé. Orihime l'observa avec stupeur mais trouva agréable de le voir rire. Il avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, une étincelle qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué avant et le rendait plaisant à regarder... Mais à quoi pensait-elle ? Elle était en train de parler d'Ichigo... Elle voulait continuer mais Ishida la devança :

_ _T'a t-il répondu ?_

Orihime secoua la tête...

_ _Non pas encore... ce n'est pas trop ce qui le préoccupe en ce moment..._

__ Je vois, répondit Ishida, songeur... Le mieux serait de découvrir ce qu'il cache puis je lui parlerai et lui ferai la morale sur ses devoirs de gentleman._

Orihime se mit à rire. Elle avait un peu de mal à imaginer Ichigo se laisser faire la morale par Ishida... Elle acquiesça néanmoins :

_ _C'est très gentil à toi de t'occuper de moi, Ishida-kun. Tu es un garçon adorable._

Les joues d'Ishida devinrent soudain écarlates mais Orihime ne le remarqua pas, perdue dans ses pensées pour Ichigo.

_______

Ichigo était allongé sur son lit, songeur.

Il s'était réveillé au milieu du champ, baigné de sueur. Ramuh le regardait, impassible. Il s'était relevé d'un bond sans vraiment savoir quoi faire... Il finit par s'adresser au colosse de manière un peu brusque :

_ _C'était quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?? Répondez !!_

L'homme le regarda et fit un signe d'impuissance. _C'est vrai,_ pensa Ichigo, _il ne peut pas parler... _

Il avait une envie pressante de quitter cet endroit ainsi que cet homme qui l'intriguait et dont il se méfiait de plus en plus.

Il s'éloigna sans dire un mot, anticipant le moment où l'homme tenterait de le retenir. Mais celui-ci ne fit pas un geste et le regarda s'éloigner, sans témoigner plus d'émotions qu'auparavant.

_Rukia va me devoir des explications !! _pensa t-il, furieux. Mais en même temps, l'inquiétude s'insinuait lentement en lui, une peur insidieuse lui nouait le ventre...la peur de voir cette vision se réaliser et de perdre tout ce qui lui était cher.

Il était encore en train d'y réfléchir sur son lit quand il entendit un bruit en provenance de sa fenêtre. Celle-ci s'ouvrit lentement, dévoilant une fine silhouette pourpre. Rukia le regardait, visiblement fatiguée et exaspérée :

_ _Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas attendu au parc ! J'étais morte d'inquiétude ! Que s'est-il passé avec Ramuh ? Explique moi !_

Cette avalanche de questions et de reproches exaspéra Ichigo au plus haut point.

_ _Il ne t'arrive jamais d'entrer chez les gens normalement !!_

__Ce n'est pas le sujet de la discussion !_

__ Depuis quand fixes tu les règles de la conversation ?_

Rukia soupira et tenta de reprendre son calme... manifestement, le premier entrainement ne s'était pas déroulé comme elle l'espérait.

_ _Je te demande pardon … J'ai perdu mon sang froid quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé dans le parc.._

Ichigo en resta coi … Rukia qui s'excuse... c'était décidément de plus en plus bizarre. Il avait envie de mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute.

__ J'ai besoin d'une garantie. Je ne te fais pas encore confiance. J'ai besoin de savoir si tu es vraiment la Rukia que je connais._

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, surprise de ce ton solennel.

_ ._.. … dis moi._

Ichigo prit une longue inspiration. Il savait précisément quelle genre de question il voulait lui poser.

__ Le jour où Grand Fisher a attaqué mes sœurs au cimetière, que m'as tu dit à propos de la mort de ma mère et des souvenirs que j'avais d'elle._

__ Je t'ai dit qu'elle avait surement été tuée par un hollow.._

_ _Non, je ne parle pas de ça ! Je parle du moment où nous étions en train de le poursuivre et que tu m'as parlé des souvenirs que j'avais d'elle..._

Rukia se figea. Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce... puis Rukia baissa la tête et dit, d'une voix faible :

_ _Je... je t'ai dit que le moment où tu serais prêt à en parler, je serai là pour t'écouter......_

Ichigo conserva un instant le visage dur puis celui-ci se relâcha peu à peu pour finalement sourire à la jeune shinigami. Celle-ci semblait soulagée par cette réaction. L'atmosphère redevenue détendue, Rukia osa enfin s'avancer en direction d'Ichigo et s'installa près de son lit.

_ _Bien.. ceci étant réglé, j'aimerais que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé à l'entrainement._

Ichigo déglutit puis raconta sa vision... il n'eut cependant pas le courage de raconter le passage où il tenait la tête de Rukia entre ses mains.

Rukia fronçait les sourcils à mesure qu'Ichigo parlait. Quand il eut finit, elle répondit d'un ton grave :

_ _Il semblerait que tu ais été confronté à ta plus grande peur.... cela fait aussi partie de l'entrainement mais je ne pensais pas que Ramuh commencerait par te montrer cela... je lui en parlerait dès que possible. _

Puis elle ajouta d'un ton plus amicale :

_ _Ne t'en fais pas ! Moi aussi j'y ai eu droit pendant mon entrainement... c'est quelque chose auquel il faut faire fasse pour être plus fort. Je pense que Ramuh a simplement souhaité te montrer à quel point tes angoisses te paralysaient._

__ C'était lui qui me parlait dans mon esprit.._

Rukia acquiesa :

_ _Ramuh a cette capacité particulière que peu de personnes ont... quand il entre en méditation, il peut communiquer avec les êtres qui l'environnent qu'ils soient des hommes, des animaux ou même des plantes._

__Et toi, Rukia ? Qu'as-tu vu dans tes visions sur ta plus grande peur ?_

La shinigami semblait gênée par cette question et esquiva un sourire malicieux :

_ _Ce ne sont pas tes oignons !_

__ Mais je t'ai bien raconté les miens !!_

__ Je ne t'ai pas forcé !!_

__ Tu plaisantes j'espère !!_

Rukia fit une pose et afficha un petit sourire en coin. Elle avança enfin vers le lit et s'y posa tranquillement. Ichigo lui lançait des regards furieux mais avant que celui-ci ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle reprit :

_ _Tu n'offrirais pas l'hospitalité à une vieille amie ?_

__ De quoi tu parles ?_

__ J'ai besoin d'un endroit pour me reposer et réfléchir. Les parcs et les cimetières sont moins confortables que je ne l'espérais..._

__ Et le monstre là, Ramuh ? Tu en fais quoi ?_

__ Il se débrouillera, ne t'en fais pas pour lui.... enfin je prend ta réponse comme un oui..._

__ J'ai JAMAIS dit ça !!_

__ Tant pis pour toi ! Il fallait me le dire avant ! Alors, où est ce que je dors ??_

Elle se mit à tourner la tête de droite à gauche en cherchant un placard assez grand pour qu'elle puisse s'y loger. Après quelques secondes, elle fit une moue, visiblement déçue :

_ _Ce logis est vraiment minuscule ! Comment arrives tu à te retourner là dedans !_

__ C'est parfait pour une seule personne !!!_

Elle repéra enfin un petit coin, près du bureau où il y avait de la place pour mettre un petit matelas :

__ Ce sera là ! Mon coin à moi !_

Elle se mit à chantonner à tue tête et à transférer les affaires d'Ichigo vers un autre endroit.

_ _Hé ! Mais tu te prends pour qui !! Qu'est ce que tu fais !! Tu connais le mot « intimité » !_

La jeune fille se retourna, ses yeux immenses baignés de larmes !

__ Quoi ! Tu ne me ferais même pas une petite place dans ta vie ? Moi ton amie de toujours ? Ton oxygène, ton inspiration, ta .._

_ _Ça suffit !!! _hurla Ichigo, _tu vas me rendre fou ! Installe toi où tu veux mais je veux pas t'entendre !_

_ _YES !!_

Pendant qu'elle installait son « coin », Ichigo l'observait, assis sur son lit. Elle l'agaçait profondément quand elle essayait de le manipuler mais il ne pouvait pas non plus nier qu'il était heureux de la retrouver et qu'il se sentait bien quand elle était prêt de lui. Il esquiva un sourire mais prit garde à ce que la shinigami ne le voit pas. _Il ne manquerait plus qu'elle se fasse des idées !_

__ Taadddaaaaa !! _lança Rukia, une fois son lit prêt.

_ _Ouais bon … faudrait peut-être dormir maintenant !_

_ _Mais un gardien ne dort pas …_

__ Quoi !! Et pourquoi tu m'as mis tout ce bazar !!_

__ Pour méditer …_

__ Arf …_

Ichigo se mit au lit, dépité... décidément, cette fille allait le rendre dingue !... Il lui tourna le dos et essaya de s'endormir...quelques minutes passèrent et il n'y parvenait pas, sentant un regard posé sur lui. Il se retourna et trouva Rukia à un mètre de lui.

_ _HHHaaaa ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fous là !! Je croyais que tu méditais !! qu'est ce que …_

Il s'arrêta net en voyant le visage impassible de Rukia.. elle n'avait plus rien de la jeune femme délurée qui sautait dans sa chambre quelques instants auparavant... son regard semblait perdu, dans le vague...

Elle se rapprocha doucement de lui... le rythme cardiaque d'Ichigo accéléra soudainement. Il avait l'impression que son cœur, qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, allait lâcher d'un instant à l'autre. Il était comme paralysé et regardait le visage de Rukia qui s'avançait doucement vers lui... Il sentit bientôt son souffre tiède sur ses joues puis ses lèvres qui s'y déposèrent délicatement. Ichigo n'avait jamais eu aussi chaud. Il restait là, stupéfait, sentant les douces lèvres de la jeune femme qui effleuraient son visage. Il ferma doucement les yeux, goutant ce moment qu'il n'aurait jamais espéré.

Mais la caresse s'arrêta et il entendit de nouveau la voix grave de la jeune fille :

_ I_l ne doit … il ne doit pas le … savoir... Aizen fera tout__ pour … le ..._

Sa voix s'éteignit progressivement et Ichigo sentit la jeune fille s'effondrer sur lui, inconsciente.

To be continued … La prochaine fois, nous en saurons plus sur la fameuse épreuve de force de Rukia... !!


	6. Chapter 6

**Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !! C'est vraiment adorable et ça me fait très plaisir de les lire ! Comme promis, un autre chapitre qui j'espère, vous plaira encore plus... moins de dialogues et plus de .. gore lol...mais aussi d'émotions et de suspense.. avec la réapparition d'un personnage que j'affectionne beaucoup ! A vos coms !**

**A très bientôt !**

**Chapitre 6 : Une peur irrationnelle**

_10 ans plus tôt_

Rukia s'allongea un moment… il lui semblait qu'elle marchait depuis des jours. Elle observa avec lassitude le paysage autour d'elle. Tout semblait identique. D'immenses arbres sombres et denses l'entouraient et rien ne laissait entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de vie. Elle avait l'impression de voyager dans une forêt fantôme où même les arbres semblaient morts. Pas un bruit hormis celui de ses pas ne venait perturber le calme morbide de cet univers. Rukia se demandait comment elle allait pouvoir survivre dans cet endroit. La faim commençait déjà à la tenailler. Elle grommela, se maudissant d'être aussi faible. N'importe quel shinigami pouvait y arriver et elle, elle souffrait déjà à force de marcher... c'était ridicule... tout comme cette idée de suivre un entrainement de gardien .. où avait-elle la tête le jour où elle a accepté !

Rukia secoua la tête afin de chasser toutes ces pensées qui s'insinuait dans son esprit. Ce n'était réellement pas le moment de broyer du noir ! Elle devait continuer de chercher ce fameux esprit, la clé de la fin de son séjour ici.

Elle commençait à se relever quand elle entendit un froissement de feuilles à côté d'elle. Surprise par ce bruit inattendu, elle sursauta et recula de quelques centimètres. Elle eut le souffle coupé devant la soudaine apparition qui s'était brusquement manifestée près d'elle. Le capitaine Ukitake, le regard livide, la regardait d'un air absent. Un frisson glacé parcourra l'échine de la jeune femme qui resta à le regarder un moment, interdite.

L'uniforme du capitaine ondulait légèrement, comme soulevé par une brise qui n'existait manifestement pas. Rukia prit enfin son courage à deux mains et s'adressa à lui d'une voix qui se voulait forte et assurée :

_ _Qui êtes-vous ? Je sais pertinemment que vous n'êtes pas le capitaine Ukitake. Que voulez-vous ?_

La créature ne broncha pas sur le moment puis commença à marcher lentement, en se balançant de droite à gauche, tel un zombie. Son regard était toujours perdu dans le vague. Puis soudain il s'arrêta et hoqueta, comme pris de nausée. Il se pencha violemment en avant et cracha un gerbe de sang qui vint éclabousser la jeune shinigami. Celle-ci se plaqua la main contre la bouche et détourna le regard. Son corps se mit à trembler frénétiquement.

Elle réunit ce qui lui restait de courage pour reculer devant la créature, qui s'avançait vers elle de plus belle, du sang coulant le long de sa bouche et de ses vêtements. Rukia se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais la fatigue la poussa bien vite à ralentir la cadence. Elle se retourna pour voir si la créature était encore à sa poursuite mais ne vit rien d'autre que l'obscurité de la forêt. Elle avança sans savoir où elle se dirigeait puis aperçut bientôt une lueur qui paraissait être celle du jour. Elle s'en approcha avec précaution, méfiance de ce que pouvait encore révéler cette maudite forêt. Elle atterrît dans une clairière et fut aveuglée par une lumière intense. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en constatant qu'il s'agissait de la lumière du jour.

Néanmoins, elle déchanta rapidement en constatant qu'elle n'était pas seule. Une dizaine de corps de shinigami gisaient sur le sol, atrocement mutilés. Ce spectacle lui remit en mémoire la nuit où le hollow avait dévoré Kaien et sa femme. La vision de ce spectacle entraina de nouveau des tremblements chez la jeune femme... _ce doit être un cauchemar_, pensa t-elle._ J'ai du m'assoupir et je dois être en train de rêver.._.Mais ce qu'elle redoutait le plus se produisit. La vision du capitaine réapparut de nouveau à côté d'elle et tendit sa main livide vers son épaule. Elle se dégagea rapidement et recula sans prendre garde aux corps allongés sur le sol. Elle trébucha et s'écroula sur l'herbe imbibée de sang. Ukitake s'avança de nouveau vers elle et arrivé à un mètre, ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une lueur nouvelle, une colère qui lui déformait le visage.

__ Contemple ton oeuvre, Kuchiki Rukia ! Ce bain de sang est pour toi ! C'est toi qui l'a souhaité !_

Rukia secouait la tête, incrédule et apeurée. Une peur panique s'empara d'elle et elle sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine. Les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge et elle ne parvenait pas à émettre un seul son. L'horreur fut à son comble quand elle sentit les corps sur lesquels elle était allongée, se mettre en mouvement. Elle n'avait plus de force, aucun muscle de son corps n'était capable de bouger. Sa paralysie était totale.

La vision du capitaine s'approcha d'elle et la saisit par le bras. Cet acte lui rendit un peu son instinct de survie et elle le repoussa violemment. Puis la colère l'envahit soudain devant cette manipulation grotesque. Cauchemar ou pas, il fallait en finir !

Elle saisit son katana et assena un coup d'épée dans la poitrine de la créature. Rien ne se produisit sur le moment puis tout devint silencieux. La clairière et ses créatures disparurent pour laisser place de nouveau à un immense océan d'arbres sombres. Rukia tomba à genoux, morte d'épuisement et de terreur... _C'était donc cela, les pires angoisses dont parlait Ramuh... A ce rythme, je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrai tenir_, songea t-elle. Elle se remit péniblement en route, scrutant les moindres recoins de la forêt...

_______

Ichigo frappa à la porte de la petite boutique de bonbons, agacé et impatient. L'incident de la veille l'avait mis dans une humeur morose. Rukia s'était effondrée sur lui et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux depuis. Quand il l'avait prise dans ses bras, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle était brulante et qu'elle délirait dans son sommeil. Il lui avait été impossible de la réveiller si bien qu'il s'était inquiété toute la nuit et l'avait veillé. Il lui avait appliqué des compresses d'eau froide sur le front pour calmer ce qui ressemblait à de la fièvre mais rien ne semblait avoir été efficace. Il avait alors pensé à s'adresser au dénommé Ramuh. Bien qu'il ne lui fasse pas confiance, il semblait être la seule personne capable de comprendre le mal de Rukia. Néanmoins, en revenant au parc, il ne l'avait pas trouvé. Il avait ensuite tenté de contacter Urahara par téléphone mais celui-ci était injoignable. Il avait donc décidé de se rendre au magasin afin de tirer le marchand de sa léthargie pour qu'il l'aide à soigner Rukia. Son inquiétude pour la jeune femme croissait à mesure que le temps passait et une peur irrationnelle le saisit soudain... _et si elle était en train de mourir_ ? Ichigo se frappa la tête de la paume de sa main pour s'empêcher de penser au pire... c'était une shinigami après tout. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir de cette manière.. surtout après toutes les épreuves qu'elle avait traversé.

Ichigo revint à la réalité. Cela faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il tambourinait à la porte du magasin et que personne ne répondait. Il décida d'entrer afin de jeter un coup d'oeil... La boutique était déserte. Même le sous sol semblait vide... L'angoisse s'insinua de plus en plus et une boule se forma dans son ventre... il était seul... personne ne pouvait l'aider... à moins que... il songea soudain à Orihime puis écarta vite cette hypothèse... il ne voulait pas encore la mêler à tout ça.. Elle avait assez donné... mais en réfléchissant bien, il ne savait réellement pas à qui s'adresser... Poussé par l'inquiétude, il prit le risque et se dirigea vers le l'endroit où travaillait la jeune femme, tout en ce disant qu'il trouverait bien une autre solution en chemin.

Arrivé devant la librairie où travaillait Orihime, il n'avait toujours pas trouvé de solution à son problème. Il déglutit péniblement et entra dans la boutique. Orihime était en train de disposer des livres sur les rayonnages et conseillait des clients. Elle semblait radieuse et à son aise. Quand elle vit Ichigo, son visage s'illumina encore davantage et elle courut vers lui. Néanmoins, elle s'aperçut rapidement que quelque chose clochait devant la mine défaite du jeune homme.

_ Ichigo …

_ J'ai besoin de toi, Orihime...

La jeune fille afficha sa surprise mais devant la mine grave de son amie, elle acquiesça et dit au libraire qu'elle devait s'absenter pour un moment.

Sur le chemin en direction de l'appartement d'Ichigo, celui-ci lui raconta brièvement les péripéties de la veille. Orihime écouta avec attention et tenta de cacher sa déception vis-à-vis de l'attitude d'Ichigo et de son choix de lui cacher la réapparition de Rukia. Ses soupçons étaient donc fondés...

L'amertume recommença à envahir son esprit mais cette sensation fut vite dissipée quand elle vit Rukia allongée sur le lit d'Ichigo, livide et en sueur. Elle toucha la main de la shinigami et constata que celle-ci était froide. Elle regarda Ichigo et fut prise de stupeur quand elle vit son regard... le même qu'il y a trois ans quand Rukia avait été blessée par Grimmjow... Orihime aurait voulu ne jamais revoir ce regard qui lui donnait l'impression d'être hors de son monde … ou plutôt .. hors de leur monde … d'une souffrance qu'ils ne partageaient que tous les deux et qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Elle se ressaisit cependant, jugeant la situation préoccupante.

_ Je rejette...

Ses deux elfes formèrent une barrière autour de la jeune shinigami, dont la lueur accentuait encore davantage la pâleur de sa peau. Au bout d'un moment, Orihime se pencha vers elle et posa la main sur le front de la jeune fille. Celui-ci était toujours brûlant et Rukia semblait toujours aussi mal en point. Orihime était décontenancée... c'était bien la première fois que son incantation était inefficace. Elle se tourna vers Ichigo mais n'eût pas besoin de lui annoncer le diagnostic. Celui-ci serrait les dents de rage et regardait encore plus intensément la jeune shinigami. Il lui saisit la main et s'assit près d'elle. Orihime fit de nouveau face à ses sentiments contradictoires. Elle était profondément attristée par la situation de son amie mais, en même temps, le désespoir d'Ichigo lui faisait l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. Ichigo, quant à lui, tenait fermement la main de la jeune femme entre ses paumes, les appliquant parfois sur son visage, comme pour vérifier si la froideur qu'il ressentait entre ses mains était réelle. Un long moment passa dans le silence pesant de la chambre d'étudiant. Orihime était assise sur la chaise de bureau et tentait de détourner le plus possible le regard du spectacle qui était devant elle.

_Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça_, se disait-elle. _J'ai pourtant tout essayé, mais c'est au dessus de mes forces et de mes moyens._

Elle se tourna vers Ichigo et remarqua avec surprise que ses yeux étaient humides. Par pudeur, le jeune homme tourna la tête mais c'était trop tard. Orihime ne pouvait que constater l'attachement que portait Ichigo à Rukia.

Elle s'apprêta à dire quelque chose pour le consoler, le rassurer quand elle entendit un bruit en provenance de la fenêtre. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'y diriger que celle-ci avait volé en éclats dans un vacarme assourdissant. Elle fut projeté à terre, surprise par l'explosion. Ichigo était allongé sur le lit et protégeait la shinigami. Orihime rouvrit les yeux avec crainte et aperçut un bas de kimono noir en face d'elle. Elle leva la tête et contempla le visage anxieux de Renji. Sans un mot, celui-ci lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Puis il se tourna vers le lit et avança d'un pas sûr. Ichigo s'était à peine relevé et constatait avec consternation l'état dans lequel se trouvait son studio. Il s'apprêta à apostropher Renji mais l'attitude solennelle et grave de celui-ci l'en dissuada.

Sans un mot, il se pencha vers Rukia et la prit dans ses bras

_ _Renji ! Qu'est ce …? Pourquoi es tu ici ? Et que fais tu ?_

Le shinigami foudroya du regard le jeune homme interloqué et répondit :

_ _Quand comptais tu nous prévenir de son arrivée ? Pourquoi n'as tu prévenu personne quand tu as vu qu'elle n'allait pas bien !!_

Ces reproches frappèrent Ichigo de plein fouet. Il se sentait injustement accusé mais ne pouvait réprouver un fort sentiment de culpabilité.

Rukia dans les bras, Renji se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Ichigo et ajouta, le visage trahissant une profonde souffrance :

_ _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu …_

Il partit enfin, laissant derrière lui un Ichigo rongé par le remord et la culpabilité.

Ramuh était assis sur les dalles blanches de l'entrée du temple. Comme à son habitude, il méditait. Mais son calme apparent trahissait un profond agacement.

_Pourquoi était-elle allée le rejoindre ? Qu'essayait-elle de faire en se rapprochant de lui ? Il l'avait pourtant prévenu maintes fois des conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir. Elle n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête !_

Un froissement de vêtement l'alerta bientôt qu'il était arrivé. Il leva la tête et aperçut le shinigami aux cheveux rouges. Ramuh sourit intérieurement. Quoi qu'elle pouvait faire, celui-ci serait toujours derrière elle pour la protéger et réparer ses erreurs... il lui était complètement dévoué... mais cela n'était pas souvent payé de retour. Le colosse considéra un moment le shinigami et la jeune femme qu'il avait dans les bras.

_ _Elle a atteint un niveau critique...Je l'avais pourtant prévenue de ne pas s'approcher de lui trop longtemps..._

_ _J'ai bien peur qu'elle n'en fasse qu'à sa tête, comme à son habitude_... répondit Renji, le visage triste.

Ramuh acquiesça... Heureusement pour cette gamine que le shinigami veillait sur elle.. Il fit signe à Renji de lui suivre à l'intérieur du temple. Celui-ci s'exécuta et porta Rukia jusqu'à une petite pièce où était disposé un futon.

_ _Allonge là ici,_ ordonna Ramuh.

Renji déposa son amie sur le futon puis recula :

_ _Je dois me retirer à présent_, dit-il. _Pourriez-vous éviter de dire à Rukia que je l'ai ramené ici ?_

Ramuh acquiesça et releva la tête vers le shinigami :

_ _Bien entendu, je ne lui parlerai pas non plus de notre petit arrangement et du fait que tu es au courant de toute l'histoire..._

__ S'il vous plait …_

Ramuh grommela et commença à préparer un rituel pour la jeune femme.

Renji s'éloigna lentement du temple, non sans se retourner de temps à autre pour apercevoir la lumière de la pièce où était allongée son amie.

Il se détourna enfin définitivement tout en se jurant de faire payer Ichigo une bonne fois pour toutes...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous !

Voici un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard !! Mai a été un mois particulièrement chargé donc je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de me concentrer sur ma fanfic .. mais me voilà de retour ! J'ai enfin le temps d'écrire !!

Merci pour vos commentaires que j'espère encore nombreux après ce nouveau chapitre ! ;-)

Bon week-end et à très bientôt !

**Chapitre 7 : Faiblesses**

_10 ans plus tôt._

Rukia était décontenancée. S'il ne s'agissait pas réellement de son frère, la réplique était excellente. Elle errait depuis des jours sans percevoir la moindre trace de vie quand elle avait sentit le reiatsu de Byakuya. Il était comme venu de nul part et elle croyait alors à un mirage.

Par prudence, elle sortit néanmoins son sabre du fourreau et se mit en garde. Byakuya ne cilla pas. Il continuait d'avancer vers elle avec la même assurance qu'elle lui connaissait. C'était à s'y méprendre. Enfin, après un long silence, il prit la parole :

_ _Tu pensais pouvoir t'enfuir comme cela, sans prévenir personne, sans que cela ait de conséquences. Sache que tu m'as extrêmement déçu par ton attitude. _

Il prît une longue inspiration.

__Décidément, tu n'as rien à voir avec ta soeur, Isana. Tu n'as hérité d'aucune de ses qualités, Rukia._

Ces dernières paroles choquèrent Rukia plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre. Elle ne pouvait tolérer cela, même de la part d'un esprit qui se faisait passer pour son frère. Mais comme à son habitude, elle se bloqua qu'à la seule présence de Byakuya la terrifiait. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire face à son frère adoptif, même quand celui-ci se montrait injuste.

_Je suis faible_, se dit-elle... _je ne peux pas lui faire face, ni même le contredire... Mais pourquoi ?_

_ _Tu m'es redevable,_ lança Byakuya qui semblait avoir lu dans ses pensées. J_e t'ai sauvé d'une condition de misère et je t'ai élevé au plus haut rang social qui existe à la soul society. Mais tu sais, en toi même, que tu ne le mérites pas. Tu sais que tu dois tout à ta soeur._

Le doute s'insinua en elle. Décidément, cet esprit était bien au courant... Pour ne pas sombrer dans des pensées moroses, elle tenta de se convaincre que l'être qu'elle avait devant elle n'était pas son frère mais elle en doutait de plus en plus car tout correspondait... et elle savait que Byakuya était très capable de se rendre dans ce monde uniquement pour lui faire la morale. Mais cela ne collait pas avec son attitude des derniers mois. Derrière une façade de glace, il avait toujours tenté de la protéger.. du moins surtout depuis l'épisode de son sauvetage à la Soul Society. Il s'était montré plus prévoyant et presque bienveillant.

Byakuya l'observa de nouveau et reprit d'un ton calme :

_ _Tu doutes de mon identité.... je vois... alors tu n'es même pas capable de distinguer ton propre frère d'un vulgaire esprit. Repense à celui que tu as rencontré il y a quelques jours et tu constateras que je n'ai rien à voir avec ces vulgaires marionnettes. _

Rukia resta de nouveau silencieuse..._ impossible,_ se dit elle... _il ne peut pas être..._

__ J'ai découvert le motif de ton séjour ici_, dit enfin Byakuya. _Je trouve ton attachement pour lui hors de propos et pathétique. Tu sacrifierais dix ans de ta vie pour cet humain ? Laisse moi rire.. Il n'a cure de ta misérable existence._

Son visage se contracta sous le coup de la colère. La grâce et la finesse de celui-ci s'estompèrent pour laisser place à l'expression physique de la rage qui montait en lui.

Rukia recula... elle était désemparée... elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme cela... peu à peu s'insinuait dans son esprit l'idée qu'il s'agissait du vrai Byakuya.

Enfin, d'un voix basse, à peine audible, il lui dit :

_ _Je dois te ramener._..

Et ses yeux la fixèrent d'un regard perçant dont elle ne pouvait pas se dérober..._ Non, j'ai trop sacrifié pour cela.._. elle tenta de répondre mais sa voix resta coincée dans sa gorge. Elle recula et resserra la garde de son arme dans ses mains.

_ _Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Rukia. Pour éviter la honte que tu vas infliger à toute notre famille, je dois te ramener, quitte à le faire de force._

Il sortit également son arme et pointa son arme vers le sol :

_ _Bankaï_ !!

Rukia déglutit... Impossible qu'il utilise cette technique sur elle, c'était insensé.. mais elle avait maintenant du mal à imaginer que ce ne fut pas son frère en chair et en os.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle en oublia presque de se préparer à recevoir l'attaque de celui-ci. Bientôt, des milliers de pétales de fleurs de cerisier l'entourèrent, telles de minuscules lames prêtes à la découper...Elle lança sa seconde danse afin de les geler mais celles-ci restèrent définitivement suspendues dans les airs. Byakuya gardait la même expression de rage haineuse...

Que faire ? Rien n'était efficace contre son bankaï et surtout pas ses attaques de bas niveau. Il allait tout gâcher... tout ce qu'elle avait sacrifié jusque là .. mais que faire ? Elle se prépara mentalement à être perçée par des milliers de lames.. et celle-ci s'approchait dangereusement... Si elles la touchaient, c'était la fin...

….Tout était terminé de toutes façons. Byakuya lui avait de nouveau imposé sa volonté sans se demander ce qu'elle désirait vraiment, sans la laisser suivre son instinct. Un sentiment de révolte monta en elle... puisque c'était la fin, se dit-elle, autant lui montrer que je ne suis pas celle qu'il croit... Même si je lui suis redevable, il est hors de question qu'il m'impose ses choix comme il l'a toujours fait...

Elle se prépara pour une autre attaque.. _cette fois, c'est lui que je vise... et je ne raterai pas._.. La colère semblait la submerger... une colère assourdie par des années de soumission et qui faisait soudainement surface.

Elle lança successivement sa première puis sa deuxième danse en direction de Byakuya. Celui-ci esquiva facilement et lança en réponse une salve de pétales sur Rukia. Celle-ci hurla de douleur au contact des lames qui lui déchiraient la peau. Elle se redressa tant bien que mal. L'attaque n'avait pas refroidi sa colère, bien au contraire... elle attaqua à nouveau et utilisa sa troisième danse. Byakuya esquiva de nouveau et à nouveau, Rukia fut touchée par des centaines de lames... à ce rythme là, elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps..

_ _Ne comprends tu pas _? Lança t-elle. _Tu auras beau m'attaquer, me découper .. jamais je ne renoncerai... je suis prête à mourir pour ce que je pense être juste. _

Le visage se contracta en un rictus mauvais mais ne répondit pas.

_ _Il n'est plus question que tu m'imposes quoi que ce soit... et le fait que je te sois redevable n'y change rien. Je ne suis pas Isana et je ne le serai jamais ! Je ne suivrai plus ta volonté !_

Sur ce, elle bondit vers lui pour lui asséner une attaque verticale.

Au moment où elle abattit son arme, le paysage se mis à tourner autour d'elle. Rukia fut désorientée... elle ne savait plus où elle se trouvait exactement. Soudain, elle se rendit compte que son arme avait disparu de ses mains et qu'elle était allongé sur un sol humide et froid. Elle se relava péniblement. Contrairement à son arme, ses blessures ne s'étaient pas volatilisées. Elle examina les environs et ne trouva aucune trace de Byakuya. Il s'était volatilisé. Elle ne se trouvait même plus dans le même endroit. Une forêt d'arbres morts avaient remplacé le bosquet clairsemé, aux feuilles tombantes. L'endroit était sombre mais éclairé faiblement par une lumière bleuâtre... Rukia connaissait cet endroit...

_ _Tu en as mis du temps à venir me trouver, fit une voix guillerette derrière elle._

Elle se retourna et aperçut une toute petite fille vêtue d'un kimono bleu et blanc. Ces cheveux couleur argent étaient tressés de chaque côté de son visage et relevés pour former des cercles qui lui pendaient sur les épaules. Un large sourire et un regard rieur illuminait son visage.

_ _Shirayuki !_

_ _Bienvenue dans ton monde, Rukia !_

----------------------

Aizen regardait son acolyte aux cheveux argentés avec un air perplexe... voire même franchement désappointé. Il se demandait en lui-même comment il avait pu se laisser berner par cette minuscule gamine. Aizen regarda tour à tour Gin et Tousen qui s'asseyaient auprès de lui. Gin avait été rapidement soigné par Tousen mais la perte d'une partie de son bras restait un désagrément de poids pour l'ex capitaine de la 3ème division.

_L'heure n'est pas aux réflexions sarcastiques_, songea Aizen. Il devait avant tout réfléchir à la nouvelle tournure qu'avaient pris les événements, la réapparition de Kuchiki Rukia qui plus est sérieusement entrainée, constituait malgré tout un problème... enfin, ce n'était qu'un contre-temps. Tôt ou tard, il obtiendrait ce qu'il voulait.

Aizen jeta un coup d'oeil à Gin qui ruminait sa colère... il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi mais étrangement il s'en fichait. Une seule pensée, un seul but occupaient son esprit et rien ne pouvait le détourner son attention.

Avec un petit sourire, il prit la parole :

_ _Je pense qu'il faut agir vite à partir de maintenant. Les choses semblent s'accélérer et ne tournent pas en notre faveur. Kuchiki Rukia semble être au fait de certaines choses... on ne sait comment …_

_Tu devrais accorder une petite visite à notre « alliée », Gin et t'assurer de son soutien inconditionnel …_

Gin acquiesça sans conviction.

_ _Quant à toi, Tousen, je te confie la mission de Gin. Celui-ci, bien que momentanément « infirme » t'aidera à la mener à bien. _

Il inspira profondément, savourant sa victoire prochaine… _tout n'est qu'une question de temps... bientôt..._

__ Allez maintenant, le temps presse, _dit-il enfin, je dois encore réfléchir à quelques détails.

Gin et Tousen se retirèrent, mais aussitôt hors de vue d'Aizen, Gin saisit le bras de Tousen.

_ _Cette Kuchiki … si jamais tu te retrouves devant elle, fais moi plaisir et garde la moi. Je veux la tuer de mes propres mains..._ marmonna Gin.

Tousen acquiesça, sentant le bras de Gin trembler de rage...

Orihime marchait rapidement pour retourner à la boutique. Elle essayait de se vider l'esprit et de ne pas repenser à l'épisode de l'après-midi. Son moral en avait tout de même pris un coup depuis. Elle avait laissé un Ichigo rongé par la culpabilité et celui-ci l'avait à peine regardé quand elle était sortie de sa chambre. Les événements de ces derniers jours la perturbaient au plus haut point et en particulier la soudaine réapparition de Rukia. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas qu'Ichigo lui ait menti à son propos... mais ce qui lui faisait encore plus mal, c'est son attitude quasi indifférente à son encontre... et si protectrice vis-à-vis de Rukia. Elle sentait un nœud se former dans son estomac à mesure qu'elle remuait ces pensées... elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un … mais qui ? Elle songea à Tatsuki mais lui expliquer tout depuis le début serait bien pénible pour elle deux. Ishida était peut-être encore la personne la plus indiquée pour révéler ce secret.

Alors qu'elle marchait tête baissée pour ne pas montrer les larmes qui lui montait aux yeux, elle ne remarqua pas qu'on l'observait à l'autre bout de la rue. Au bout d'un moment, cependant, Orihime se sentit observée et releva la tête. Un homme se tenait à quelques mètres d'elle mais elle n'eut pas besoin de reconnaître son visage pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Son aura malsaine était reconnaissable entre toutes.

Elle tenta de rebrousser chemin mais se réfréna.._ Je suis stupide_, se dit-elle, c_omment pourrais je le semer..._ Elle s'arrêta donc et le dévisagea, le visage dur.

Ichimaru Gin fut agréablement surpris par cette réaction qu'il commenta d'un sourire narquois :

__ Je vois que tu es toujours aussi raisonnable. _

__ Que me voulez-vous ?_

_ _Rien de bien méchant, en vérité. Aizen voulait s'assurer de ton soutien inconditionnel..._

__ … _

__ Mais avant de parler affaires, tu dois m'arranger un peu tout ça... ta copine Kuchiki a fait du sacré dégât.._

Il tendit son moignon vers Orihime et celle-ci réprima un haut-le-cœur.

_ _Vous plaisantez, j'espère … vous pensez réellement que je vais vous aider après ce que vous avez fait à Ichigo !_

__ Tu es encore des nôtres, si je ne me trompe.. Aizen serait très déçu s'il apprenait ton infidélité...Tu es encore à lui et tu le sais !_

Orihime recula de quelques pas et baissa la tête... c'était vrai pourtant. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait fait pendant son séjour au Hueco Mundo mais il lui était impossible de refuser d'exécuter un ordre quand le nom d'Aizen était prononcé. Lui avait-il jeté une sorte de malédiction ou quelque chose de ce genre ?... Elle ne saurait le dire.. elle ne savait pas non plus si c'était son corps ou son cerveau qui obéissait...

Elle leva les mains vers la blessure de Gin et invoqua ses fées. Un immense sourire de contentement s'afficha sur le visage de l'ex-capitaine à mesure que son bras se recomposait. Honteuse, Orihime baissait toujours la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir ce qu'elle était en train de faire...

Une fois le rejet terminé, Gin examina son bras avec satisfaction.

_ _Tu te débrouilles de mieux en mieux. Bien, c'était la première étape, maintenant nous avons besoin de toi pour..._

__ Arrêtez s'il vous plait !!! J'ai fait tout ce que vous m'aviez demandé. Maintenant, laissez moi tranquille !!_

D'un air goguenard, Gin se pencha tout près de la jeune fille et lui murmura à l'oreille :

_ _Nous n'en aurons jamais fini avec toi... et si tu ne veux pas que Kurosaki soit au courant de cette petite « réparation », je te conseille de suivre mes instructions à la lettre..._

Rukia ouvrit péniblement les yeux... son corps était lourd, comme paralysé. Sa tête la faisait terriblement souffrir au point que la lumière de la pièce où elle se trouvait était presque insupportable. Elle remua et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. A travers ses paupières entrouvertes, elle devina la figure de Ramuh qui l'observait avec exaspération.

_ _Je me demande bien comment tu va faire pour mener ta mission à bien, Mitsuki-san_, s_i tu t'évertues systématiquement à ne pas suivre mes conseils..._

_ _Tsss, ne m'appelle pas comme ça,_ grommela Rukia

_ C_esse de n'en faire qu'à ta tête, sinon tu ne seras plus là pour voir si oui ou non ton rêve se réalisera ! _

_ C_ela n'arrivera pas, je te le garantie … Au fait, comment ce fait-il que je sois ici .._

__ Oui, c'est étonnant en effet …_ ironisa Ramuh

_ C_'est bon, j'ai compris, je ne recommencerai plus … c'est juste que.._ Rukia ferma les yeux... elle revoyait Ichigo, sa chambre et ses affaires éparpillées un peu partout. C'était un univers si familier, si rassurant. Elle avait été si proche de lui .. elle avait pu sentir son odeur, pratiquement frôler ses mains, sa peau. Son visage s'empourpra à ses pensées ..

_ _Tiens, tu as l'air de te sentir un peu mieux, tu reprends des couleurs..._

__ Non, ce n'est pas ça,_ grommela Rukia une fois de plus..

Ramuh soupira :

_ J_'ai bien deviné ce que tu ressentais pour ce garçon, Mitsuki-san .. mais..il est impératif que tu ne t'en approches pas de trop près... c'est même vital dans ton cas..._

_ _Tu n'as de cesse de me le répéter .. je pense avoir bien intégré le principe, merci... _

_Tes bons et loyaux services ont décidément un coût exorbitant..._

Elle resta un moment allongée à contempler le plafond de la pièce. O_ù cela va t-il me mener ? Nous mener ? Dans tous les cas, je suis perdante … _

Rukia ferma les yeux et se laissa de nouveau porter par ses songes... Ichigo était omniprésent … _pourquoi m'obsède t-il autant ? Cela fait pourtant dix ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vu... Je ne devrais pas être aussi émotive …_

Elle recouvrait peu à peu ses forces mais son corps semblait toujours aussi lourd et endolori. Elle se releva légèrement quand une sensation d'inconfort l'envahit soudain.. un sentiment connu … l'approche d'un ennemi. Elle se tourna vers Ramuh et vit à sa mine désapprobatrice qu'il avait ressenti la même chose.

_ _Ils reviennent,_ s'écria t-elle

_ _Je te déconseille fortement de t'y rendre... vu ton état, tu ne seras pas d'une très grande aide.._

Mais Rukia ne l'écoutait déjà plus et se leva de son lit. Elle se traina jusqu'à l'endroit où avait été posé son sabre, souffrant atrocement.

_ _Regarde toi, Mitsuki ! Tu arrives à peine à marcher ! Penses tu réellement pouvoir te battre avec des capitaines !_

_ _J'ai commis une énorme faute, Ramuh ! Je me suis mise dans cet état sans songer qu'ils pourrait réattaquer ! Je dois y aller et régler tout ça... Préviens Urahara s'il te plait, j'aurai sûrement besoin de son aide..._

Elle couru du mieux qu'elle pu à l'extérieur du temple, tentant de sentir d'où venait le reiatsu de Tousen... Il semblait si lointain ..

Je dois me dépêcher, se dit-elle.

Elle sauta de maisons en maisons en tentant d'oublier les douleurs qui la faisaient pleurer. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, elle n'était toujours pas arrivé jusqu'à la source du reiatsu..

_Il y a un problème_, pensa t-elle. _Ils ont du se déplacer … je ne sens plus le reiatsu de Tousen.. Il n'y a plus qu'une seule solution … me fier à mes autres sens .._

Elle prêta l'oreille aux bruits alentours et scruta la ville d'un pylône électrique. Au bout de quelques instants, elle distingua une masse noire qui se détachait du paysage alentours... _Ce doit-être là.._

Elle se précipita vers le lieu suspect. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle se trouva devant l'imposante masse noire qui recouvrait au moins deux bons pâtés de maisons. On aurait dit un trou noir ayant la forme d'un ballon gonflable.

__ Qu'est ce que .. ?_

Rukia posa un genou à terre, exténuée par sa course. Elle n'arrivait plus à sentir le reiatsu de Tousen mais elle était persuadée que ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux était une technique de shinigami.

C'est surement un bankai visant à isoler les deux combattants … et surtout l'ennemi. Et elle était aussi persuadée que l'adversaire de Tousen était Ichigo. Cette pensée lui glaça l'échine et la fit se relever bien plus vite qu'elle ne s'en serait cru capable.

_ _Je dois briser cette barrière, se dit-elle, au plus vite !!_

Elle libéra Sode no Shirayuki et lança toutes ses attaques contre la masse noire. Celle-ci semblait les absorber sans en être affectée. Rukia essaya également différentes technique de kidou mais son reiatsu étant très faible, ces attaques restèrent inefficaces. Elle s'effondra de nouveau sur le sol, désespérée, quand elle entendit un cri émanant du bankai...

_ _ICHIGO !!!_

Son cœur se mit à s'emballer dans sa poitrine et une terrible angoisse la saisit …

_Non pas maintenant, pas comme ça !! Je vous en prie.... _

Elle se précipita vers la barrière et tenta de la franchir, mais en vain. Elle frappa de toutes ses forces avec ses poings... le désespoir la rendait irrationnelle et elle n'arrivait plus à contrôler son cœur qui battait à tout rompre, ni son esprit... soudain, la barrière s'effaça … dévoilant le spectacle qu'elle redoutait. Tousen se tenait devant elle, la lame tachée de sang et Ichigo gisait à ses pieds, inconscient ou .. mort. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Rukia... elle tenta de se relever mais pouvait à peine soulever son bras. Elle restait là, assise sur le sol à contempler ce triste spectacle quand Tousen se dirigea vers elle et brandit son sabre sous sa gorge.

_ _Tu as de la chance qu'on m'ait demandé de t'épargner... Je me demande comment Gin a t-il pu perdre devant toi et comment tu as pu inquiéter notre maître..._

Il enfonça davantage son sabre dans la peau de la shinigami mais celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de riposter. La lame fut brusquement écartée par une attaque venant de côté. Une lame crantée …

Renji s'était posté devant elle pour la protéger et fixait Tousen avec colère.

_ _Idiote ! _Cria t-il sans se retourner, _tu n'es pas en état de te battre ! Pourquoi es tu venu si ce n'est pour te faire tuer ?_

Un long silence suivit et Renji, étonné par le manque de réaction de son amie, tourna enfin la tête vers elle. Celle-ci le regardait avec un air d'incompréhension totale et ses yeux semblait avoir perdu de leur lueur habituelle.

_ _Rukia, qu'est ce que .._

Renji s'interrompit, constatant un net changement chez la jeune femme mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi..

_ _Qui êtes vous ?_ Demanda t-elle enfin ...

à suivre !!


	8. De retour désolée pour le retard

Bonjour à tous

Merci infiniment pour vos commentaires et merci de suivre ma fic. Non, je n'ai pas laissé tomber mais mes deux mois de « vacances » ont été particulièrement studieux et je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à m'y remettre. Mais je garde mes idées précieusement. J'ai d'ailleurs commencé à rédiger le prochain chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira autant que les autres.

Néanmoins, je suis curieuse de savoir si certains d'entre vous ont des idées concernant la suite maintenant que beaucoup d'entre vous ont compris le problème de Rukia (oui je sais, c'est loin et il faut tout relire). N'hésitez pas à me les soumettre.

Sur ce, à très bientôt !


	9. Chapter 8

Après un an de pause... me revoilà à nouveau. Désolée pour le gros retard... la suite très vite... promis !

Chapitre 8 : Fidélité

Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer son zanpaktou. Après tous ces jours (et elle ne savait plus combien de temps elle était dans cet enfer), la vue d'un visage amical l'apaisa pour la première fois où elle était ici. La jeune fille continuait de lui sourire. Rukia tendit son bras vers elle comme pour se rendre compte de son existence. Pourtant Sode No Shirayuki ne fit pas un geste dans son sens. Elle était comme figée et restait là à la regarder en souriant. Dans un sens, cela avait quelque chose d'effrayant. A vrai dire, Rukia ne se sentait plus rassurée à la vue de son zanpaktou qui lui semblait maintenant complètement étranger.

_ _Shirayuki ?_

Le sourire de la jeune fille se figea et elle se retourna soudain. Elle resta un moment figée, tournant le dos à la jeune shinigami puis se mit à courir. Comme un épais brouillard les entouraient, Rukia eut tôt fait de perdre sa trace. Elle se relava avec peine et tenta néanmoins de la suivre. Elle clopina tant bien que mal. Tout cela n'a aucun sens pensa t-elle. Elle courait après quelque chose qui n'était pas son zanpaktou, elle le savait pertinemment... mais son corps refusait cependant d'obéir à sa raison et s'était mis à courir sans qu'elle s'en aperçoive réellement. Au bout d'un moment, qui lui paru une éternité, elle s'arrêta pour jeter un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Elle était toujours entourée d'un épais brouillard et il ne semblait n'y avoir que ça. A aucun moment, elle ne s'était heurtée à un obstacle durant sa course. Elle fit une pause. Son esprit était aussi embrumé que l'endroit... Elle sentait bientôt que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Comme d'habitude, elle était seule... complètement seule. Rien ni personne ne pouvait la sortir de là, à part elle. Elle se mit à penser à Ichigo et son cœur se réchauffa un peu en pensant que ce qu'elle était en train d'accomplir les sauveraient peut-être tous.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne perçut pas tout de suite les cris autour d'elle. Elle sursauta soudain quand ceux-ci se firent plus forts. L'espoir mais également la peur la submergèrent. Elle tourna et vira pour savoir d'où venaient les cris et elle courut vers eux. Quoi que ce soit, elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire. A mesure que ses pas la conduisait vers le seul endroit où il semblait y avoir de la vie, elle reconnut le son de la voix. Là encore, une vague d'espoir et de frayeur s'empara d'elle. Elle ne savait jamais à quoi s'attendre ici. Bientôt, le brouillard se dissipa pour révéler un paysage qui lui était très familier : le Rykongai. Au milieu des rues désertes, un hollow semblait se battre avec quelqu'un.. un shinigami. Celui-ci paraissait d'ailleurs gravement blessé. Elle s'aperçut bientôt qu'il s'agissait de Renji.. ou bien alors d'une copie... ce qui était plus probable. Néanmoins, elle s'approcha et le shinigami, lui jetant un coup d'oeil rapide, l'interpella.

_ _Hey toi là ! Ne reste pas plantée ! Sauve toi !_

Mais Rukia restait là, hébétée, à regarder son meilleur ami se faire massacrer par un hollow. Bien qu'elle n'en ait pas vraiment la force et que la situation semblait totalement improbable, elle suivit son instinct et s'approcha de Renji.

_ _Qu'est ce que tu fous, bon sang_ ! Admonesta ce dernier.

Rukia saisit son sabre et attaqua simultanément avec sa deuxième danse ainsi qu'une attaque latérale. Le hollow esquiva et l'attaqua par derrière. Rukia réussit à parer les coups portés par les gigantesques bras et se baissa pour planter son sabre dans le ventre de la créature. Celle-ci poussa un cri si déchirant que Rukia du se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles. La puissance du cri lui vrilla le cerveau et elle ferma les yeux un moment pour combattre la douleur. Quand elle les rouvrit, le Hollow avait disparu. A la place se tenait Renji, l'abdomen percé. Rukia se plaqua les mains sur la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier :

_ _Qu'as tu fais, Rukia ? _Demanda Renji d'une voix faible. _Je croyais que nous étions alliés... pourquoi m'as tu trahi._ Du sang coulait doucement de sa bouche qui laissait échappait des râles. C'était plus que pouvait supporter la jeune femme. Celle-ci tomba à genoux et plaqua de nouveau ses mains sur ses oreilles.

_ _AASSSSSEEEZZZ, j'en ai assez !! Sortez moi d'ici ! Je veux rentrer, je veux les retrouver !! Laissez moi !!_

Elle inonda le sol de larmes et chercha à tâtons son arme pour mettre fin à ses jours. La folie commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Elle voyait toutes les personnes chères à son cœur mourir sous ses yeux. C'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait supporter. Quand enfin elle posa les doigts sur la garde de son arme, elle sentit une main chaude sur son épaule...

_Retour dans le présent_

Renji ne réagit pas tout de suite à la question de son amie. Il tourna la tête lentement vers elle et la regarda d'un air triste. Dans un soupir, il ferma les yeux et s'adressa à elle d'un air morne.

_ _Peu importe qui je suis. Reste où tu es et ne cherche pas à intervenir_.

Le ton ferme la surprit. Néanmoins, elle était trop épuisée pour protester et une seule personne occupait son esprit pour le moment : Ichigo. Il était allongé sur le sol, inerte. Elle rampa pour le rejoindre du mieux qu'elle pu tandis que Renji s'occupait d'éloigner Tousen. Bien qu'en piteux état, elle remarqua avec soulagement qu'il respirait encore.

_Dieu soit loué, cet idiot est plus solide que je ne le pensais_, songea elle.

Mais très vite, un nouvel accès de fièvre et de nausée l'envahit. Elle essaya de s'écarter du jeune homme mais eu toutes les peines du monde à s'exécuter tant son corps était faible. Elle sentit néanmoins de grandes mains puissances la soulever par les bras et la trainer hors de portée d' Ichigo. Urahara se tenait là, Benihime dans une main et son éventail dans l'autre.

_ _Tu es incorrigible Rukia ! Tu sais bien que son reiatsu te rend malade._

__ Je regardais s'il était encore en vie_

__ Mai Mai, ne t'en fais pas, je m'en occupe. _

__ Et Tousen ?_

_ _Yoruichi lui a mené la vie dur. Il vient de repartir aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Apparemment son but était clair : capturer notre jeune ami._

Rukia se tourna vers Ichigo, le regard angoissé..._ Ils ont déjà commencé à mettre leur plan à exécution... il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps..._

Chez Urahara

Étendue sur un futon, Rukia faisait ce qu'elle savait (et pouvait) faire de mieux ces derniers temps : contempler le plafond et se morfondre sur la tournure des événements. Elle poussa un profond soupir d'ennui. La solitude la pesait énormément. Elle ne pouvait cesser de penser à ce qui était arrivé à Ichigo et comment le shinigami, dont elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir, l'avait sauvé des griffes de Tousen. Elle repensa aux épreuves qu'elle avait subi pour être gardien... rien n'était comparable à cela. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, tortillant nerveusement son yukata entre ses doigts, que les choses n'auraient pas du se dérouler de cette manière. De plus, Ichigo n'était pas en état de continuer les entrainements avec Ramuh. Quand elle pensa à ce qui avait failli lui arriver, elle n'arrivait pas à contenir ses larmes... c'était plus fort qu'elle... pourquoi l'obsédait-il à ce point. Elle fut bientôt interrompues dans ses rêveries par un puissant reiatsu. Elle se tourna vers la porte attendant son visiteur. Celui-ci entra quelques instants plus tard...

_ Rukia...

Un homme aux cheveux longs et bruns l'observait avec froideur. Néanmoins, elle pouvait également distinguer dans son regard une pointe de reproche et de tristesse.

Il s'approcha lentement d'elle et s'accroupit. Il ne cessait de l'observer ce qui la mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

_ _Alors, tu as réussi... tu es devenue l'un d'entre eux... un gardien..._

Il savait. Il savait tout. Bien qu'angoissée, la jeune femme se sentit soulagée... soulagée de ne pas avoir à mentir à une autre personne.

_ _Oui... mais qui.._

__ Je suis ton frère adoptif, Byakuya._

Il la contempla un moment puis ajouta :

_ _C'est le prix à payer, n'est ce pas ? Abandonner tout attachement à sa vie passée..._

Elle acquiesa.

__Ce que je ne m'explique pas cependant... c'est que tu te souvienne seulement de Ichigo..._ dit il avec un regard presque inquisiteur.

Rukia s'éclaircit la voix. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle faisait entièrement confiance à son interlocuteur mais était un peu gênée de tout dévoiler à un inconnu...

_Humm... c_'est en fait la raison de ma présence ici..._

__ Raconte moi... _

La demande avait été faite d'une voix si douce que Rukia en était assez surprise... Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une personne d'apparence aussi froide soit capable de prononcer des mots de manière aussi tendre. Elle sentait qu'elle lui était très attachée et regrettait de ne pas se souvenir de lui...

_ _Et bien... j'ai ce rêve depuis 10 ans déjà... Aizen … revient et parvient à trouver la clé qui mène au royaume des esprits... il tue le roi... enfin non, pas exactement lui... quelqu'un d'autre..._

__ Qui ?_

__ … Ichigo.. enfin son hollow..._

__ Impossible... il ne se laisserait jamais manipuler..._

__ C'est pourtant ce qui arrivera si on ne l'empêche pas... Il a déjà tenté plusieurs fois... S'il parvient à le capturer dans ce but, il pourra également découvrir la véritable nature d'Ichigo..._

_ …

_ _Humain, shinigami et hollow. Il est le lien entre les trois mondes... et la clé du royaume des esprits..._

A suivre (rapidemment...) :-)


	10. Chapter 9

De l'amour et des révélations... enjoy !

(les personnages de Bleach appartiennent à Tite Kubo)

Chapitre 9 : délivrance

**Dix ans plus tôt**

_ _Kaien dono..._

Le mentor de Rukia sourit devant l'étonnement de Rukia. Celle-ci s'écarta brusquement, méfiante.

_ _Dois-je vous tuer, vous aussi, comme tous les autres ?_

L'homme éclata de rire. Un rire franc et sincère.

_ _Non. Moi je suis déjà mort. Deux fois en plus ! _

__ Alors pourquoi êtes vous là ?_

__ Parce que tu m'as appelé,_ dit-il comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_ _Non, je ne.._

__ Tu as demandé de l'aide et je suis là. _

__ Mais comment est-ce possible ?_

__Te souviens tu de ton combat contre Aarionero ?_

Comment ne pas s'en souvenir. C'était le pire cauchemar de sa vie.

_ _Et bien, tu t'es souvenu qu'en mourant, je t'avais confié mon cour. Tu t'en ais souvenu et tu as réussi à vaincre ce monstre. Mais je n'ai pas disparu avec lui. Je suis toujours avec toi. _

Après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Rukia avait du mal à y croire... beaucoup de mal. Toutes les personnes auxquelles elle tenait s'étaient retournées contre elle. Pourquoi pas Kaien... ça n'aura pas été la première fois.

D'un air de défi, elle lança :

_ _Alors, vous êtes surement capable de m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici._

__ Ha ça ! Ça ne dépend que de toi, fillette !_

__ Facile !_

Kaien lui lança un sourire narquois et ajouta en levant les yeux au ciel

__ Mais je suppose que je peux quand même t'aider à trouver... à ton avis, que représente chaque personne que tu as tué ?_

_._.. je ne sais pas... ce sont des personnes qui me sont chères._

__ oui mais à part ça... quel aspect de ta vie représentent t-elles... si on commence par ton capitaine._

Rukia hésita. Elle ne savait pas trop où Kaien voulait en venir exactement.

_ _Et bien... je suppose qu'il représente ma vie de shinigami..._

__ hum hum... et Byakuya_

__ je ne sais pas... c'est mon frère..._

__ n'y a t-il pas eu une réaction chez toi quand tu l'as affronté..._

__ et bien... c'est comme si j'avais été libérée de quelque chose... ce que m'imposait mon rang..._

_ _hum hum... et Renji ? Où avait lieu le combat..._

Le souvenir du visage de Renji torturait encore Rukia mais elle se força à réfléchir...

_ _Au Rukongaï..._

__ Ça ne t'évoque rien..._

__ Mon enfance..._

__ Donc..._

__ Donc... je suis en train de détruire tout ce qui constituait ma vie..._

__ … tu te libères de ton passé, de ce que tu as été. Ces gens représentent des aspects de ta vie, des instants. Symboliquement, tu dois les tuer afin de te libérer et acquérir de_ _nouveaux pouvoirs._

__ Mais Ukitake taicho, nii-sama et Renji font partie de ce que je suis..._

Kaien soupira.

_ _Oui, c'est vrai mais ils t'entravent également. C'est un paradoxe. Ce qui te construit t'impose également des limites, te cloisonne. Avec Renji, il t'était difficile de te libérer des souvenirs et de ta vie passée au Rukongai. Tu étais toujours cette fille pauvre des bas quartiers. Byakuya t'a adopté et de fait t'as fait rentrer dans la classe des nobles avec leurs codes, leurs règles et leurs contraintes. Quant à Ukitake, il représente ton devoir de Shinigami. Toutes ces personnes sont à la fois des piliers mais aussi des chaînes. Pour acquérir un pouvoir capable de sauver Ichigo, tu dois t'en défaire._

Epuisée, Rukia tomba à genoux... c'était si évident... et si effrayant à la fois.

_ _Vais-je les oublier ?_

__ C'est probable... Et il te reste un dernier aspect à oublier..._

__ …_

__ Ta vie en tant qu'humaine..._

**10 ans plus tard.**

Byakuya resta un moment interdit par cette révélation. Tout d'abord parce que l'être qui lui avait révélé ce secret avait été longtemps quelqu'un qu'il considérait comme un être fragile et innocent. Il prit soudain pitié de sa jeune sœur adoptive dont le poids d'une telle révélation avait pesé sur ses épaules pendant tout ce temps. Elle lui avait manqué, c'était certain. Il la contempla un moment en silence, observant ses traits fatigués mais également plus marqués qu'autrefois, tristes souvenirs des épreuves qu'elle avait enduré. Et Ichigo. Pourquoi le sort tenait-il à s'acharner sur lui ? Oui, Byakuya éprouva un sentiment qu'il avait pourtant oublié depuis longtemps. La compassion... pour un être qui semblait irrémédiablement destiné à un sort tragique.

Puis il se mit à réfléchir. Il n'était pas encore trop tard pour éviter un massacre. La Soul Society pouvait encore éviter l'ascension d'Aizen et sa prise de contrôle sur le monde des esprits.

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, Rukia ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'observer. Elle le trouvait beau, cet homme, et un peu effrayant aussi. Mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, elle se sentait en sécurité, en confiance. Avoir révélé son secret était pour elle un soulagement tellement intense qu'elle en aurait pleuré de joie. Mais pour l'heure, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Ichigo. Son obsession la torturait. Les dernières images de lui gisant sur le sol la mettait au supplice. Elle avait faillit... contre Tousen qui plus est. Elle se laissa d'un coup envahir par le désespoir. Pourquoi avait-elle été choisie ? Elle n'était pas assez forte pour lutter contre un homme qui avait réussi à terrasser plusieurs capitaines à lui seul et dont la compréhension du monde était bien supérieur à elle. Aizen était un adversaire redoutable et elle ne se sentait pas la force de l'affronter.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Byakuya intervint.

_ _Ceci est une affaire de la plus haute importance. Je vais en avertir la Soul Society et nous protégerons Ichigo en conséquence._

Puis, dans un murmure, il ajouta :

_ _Tu n'es plus seule. Repose toi. Nous avons encore beaucoup de travail._

Sur ce, il se releva avec la grâce habituelle qui émanait de sa personne et sortit de la chambre.

Rukia resta un moment à contempler la porte puis s'allongea.

Sa vie était chaotique. Son seul point de repère était la seule personne qu'elle ne pouvait plus approcher. Les larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux.

_Non_, se dit-elle. _Tu as traversé bien pire et tu n'es pas là pour te lamenter. Il faut prendre_ _le problème à bras le corps_.

Sur ce, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la boutique d'Urahara. Elle le trouva examinant ce qui semblait être d'anciens documents mais n'y prêta pas attention.

_ _Ha, Kuchiki san_ ! S'exclama t-il avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

_ _Bonjour, Urahara san. J'ai quelque chose à vous demander._

__Je t'écoute_, répondit le scientifique avec un sourire complice.

….

_Aïe._

C'était bien la seule pensée qu'avait pu avoir Ichigo pendant plusieurs jours. Sa dernière rencontre avec Tousen s'était soldée par une pitoyable défaite. Heureusement que Yoruichi était intervenue à temps. Mais il ne s'expliquait pas pourquoi cette brusque apparition d'un des sbires d'Aizen. Ce dernier l'avait attaqué sans pourtant vouloir le tuer. Il n'avait utilisé que des attaques indirectes pour l'affaiblir et l'avait eu à l'usure. C'était étrange... tout aussi étrange que cet appel d'Inoue qui lui demandait de le rejoindre dans le parc. Quand il était arrivé sur place, le lieu était désert et seul Tousen l'attendait. Il avait demandé par la suite à Yoruichi si Inoue avait été présente dans le parc et si elle avait été blessé. Surprise, Yoruichi lui a expliqué que c'était elle qui l'avait prévenu de l'attaque en allant chez Urahara. Étrange se dit Ichigo.

Mais il était trop préoccupé pour approfondir la question. Ses pensées se redirigèrent automatiquement vers la personne avec qui il avait le plus besoin de parler. Rukia. A peine songeait-il à la jeune shinigami que son coeur se mettait à battre à une allure folle. Pourquoi ? Depuis qu'elle était revenue, il ne pensait qu'à elle, ses pensées n'allaient que vers elle... il se voyait la serrer contre lui, l'enlacer, la caresser... n'avaient ils pas assez souffert tous les deux ? Chaque fois qu'il la voyait, l'approchait, elle lui échappait, s'enfuyait sans motifs particuliers. La colère l'envahit peu à peu. Il devait prendre les devants. Il devait absolument lui parler. Il se leva d'un bond malgré les douleurs qui parcouraient son corps. Il devait la voir. Il s'habilla en vitesse et sortit de chez lui sans même faire attention à son père qui gesticulait en pleurant.

Il couru en direction de la boutique d'Urahara et arriva essoufflé.

__Où est-elle _? Hurla t-il en entrant dans la boutique.

Uharara agita son éventail

_ _Quel fougue ! Tu n'as pas mis longtemps à te remettre, Kurosaki san !_

__ Où est Rukia ?_

__ Hum, je vois que je ne pourrai pas avoir de conversation suivie avec toi pour le moment. Elle est dans sa chambre. Elle essaie son nouveau gigai. Mais fais attention de frapper avant d'entr..._

A peine eut-il le temps d'achever sa phrase qu'Ichigo était déjà devant la porte de Rukia et entra sans crier gare.

Son souffle se coupa à la vue de cette dernière, à moitié nue au milieu de la pièce. La jeune femme resta interdite, laissant pendre négligemment le yukata qui lui couvrait à peine les épaules et le reste du corps.

_ _Qu'est ce que …_

L'air devint soudain glacial, manifestation visible de la colère de Rukia qui transforma rapidement l'atmosphère de sa chambre en congélateur. Ichigo restait néanmoins sur la pas de la porte, incapable de détacher les yeux de la créature céleste qui se tenait devant lui. Le satin de sa peau d'ivoire, ses cheveux couleur ébène qui coulaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux immenses... il était comme hypnotisé. Charme qui tourna court quand la créature en question lui envoya une de ses getas en pleine figure.

_ _Idiot ! On ne t'a jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer chez quelqu'un_.

Reprenant ses esprits, Ichigo riposta

_ _Ce n'est pas toi qui me fera la leçon sur l'intimité ! Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui a squatté ma chambre pendant des mois !_

Tout en se chamaillant, Ichigo avança davantage vers Rukia. Celle-ci l'observait avec une certaine appréhension. Il s'arrêta enfin à quelques centimètres d'elle, le visage soudain grave.

__ Il faut qu'on parle..._

Rukia ne le regardait pas. Elle gardait les yeux fixés dans le vide, comme si elle réfléchissait profondément. Interloqué, Ichigo recommença à s'énerver.

_ _Dis ! Tu pourrais au moins …_

__ Ca MARCHE !_ hurla soudain la jeune femme, visiblement folle de joie. Dans un mouvement d'euphorie, elle enlaça Ichigo qui rougit presque instantanément.

_ _Qu'est ce que … _

Et ce fut à son tour d'être interdit.

Passé l'euphorie, Rukia s'écarta d'Ichigo et lui dit en souriant.

_ _Urahara a réussit à me créer un gigai qui bloque ton reiatsu. Je ne suis plus malade quand je suis près de toi._

__Comment ça, je te rends malade ?_

Rukia prit soudain un air grave.

_ _Oui c'est une des conséquence de ma transformation en gardien. Je ne pouvais pas rester près de toi trop longtemps sans être .. en quelque sorte intoxiquée par ton reiatsu..._

__ Pourquoi..._

__ Je n'en sais rien.._.

La vérité frappa Ichigo de plein fouet... ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre quelques jours plus tôt.. tout s'expliquait. C'était de sa faute si Rukia était dans cet état.

Instinctivement, il s'écarta … de peur de la faire souffrir de nouveau. Mais Rukia le retint par le poignet.

_ _Non, je t'en prie. Reste. Ce problème est réglé. Du moins temporairement et tant que je reste dans ce gigai... Ichigo... je..._

Elle s'approcha de lui. Elle avait tant de choses à lui dire, à lui raconter. Quand elle le regardait, elle se souvenait à quel point ces dix années sans lui avait été une torture.

_ _J'ai besoin de toi_, lui dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux... Elle ne se serait jamais cru dire une chose pareille. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait plus d'importance. L'imminence du danger lui avait montré la nature de ses sentiments. Elle avait besoin de lui...

Ichigo n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Dans un autre contexte, il lui aurait surement demandé de répéter. Mais son regard... mon dieu. Il se rendit compte qu'il était totalement dépendant de son regard, de sa voix, de son odeur. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui quand elle le regardait avec ses yeux là.

_Elle a besoin de moi... non, c'est ma réplique. C'est à moi de dire ça._

Au lieu de ça, il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. Peu lui importait qu'elle soit encore à demi nue. Au contraire. Il voulait la sentir près de lui. La chaleur émise par son gigai n'était pas tout à fait la même que celle de son être. Tant pis. Il s'en contenterai.

Il passa la main sur ses cheveux, bien plus longs qu'autrefois mais tellement doux. Il respira son parfum. Elle frémit au contact de ses doigts autour de son cou, sur sa gorge, sa poitrine. Elle hasarda ses mains sur son torse, les passa sous son T-shirt. Sa bouche. Ichigo la voulait tout entière. Il inclina sa tête et pencha celle de Rukia qui s'offrit sans résistance. Il pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Doucement puis plus fort. Ce n'était pas assez. Ichigo voulait la goûter tout entière. Il caressa les lèvres de la jeune femme avec sa langue. Elle fit de même et ils entamèrent tous deux un étrange échange dont la passion s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure. Ichigo continuait à promener ses mains à travers tout son corps. Il avait besoin d'elle, comme on a besoin d'eau, de nourriture, de soleil. Elle était vitale. Un sentiment d'urgence s'insinua en lui, mêlé au désir. Il la voulait.

Incertain sur les intentions de Rukia, il préféra néanmoins mettre fin à l'échange. Un grognement de frustration échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme. Voyant Ichigo s'éloigner, Rukia se blottit de nouveau contre lui.

_ _N'arrête pas_, supplia t-elle.

Les capacités de résistance du jeune homme était limitées. A ces mots, il continua de l'explorer, craintif néanmoins des suites de l'échange. Rukia, plus à l'aise, l'attira vers le lit et s'allongea, offerte. Un boule se forma dans le ventre d'Ichigo. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Elle était bien trop belle, bien trop fragile. Il avait peur de libérer ce qui le brulait de peur de lui faire mal. Pourtant, il s'allongea sur elle avec la crainte encore plus vive ce qu'il était en train de vivre s'arrête soudainement.

Elle le guida vers les endroits les plus intimes. Timides, ses mains le déshabillèrent méticuleusement. Le contact de leur deux corps les électrisaient et leur échange réchauffa la pièce en un instant. Bientôt, le moment crucial arriva et ils ne firent qu'un. Ils pouvaient se sentir mutuellement, sentir les battements de leurs cœurs qui bientôt se synchronisèrent pour ne faire qu'un. Leurs gémissements se faisaient échos, augmentant leurs désirs mutuels. La chaleur les envahissait et la distance qui jusque là les séparait s'évanouit en un instant. Réunis, ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre … ignorant qu'un témoin avait assisté à leurs retrouvailles...

à suivre


End file.
